


Лишение девственности по методу Драко Малфоя

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sex Education, Sex Talk, Sitcom, Topping from the Bottom, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Драко считает Гарри извращенцем, а Гарри считает Драко ебанутым, а потом они меняются.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Лишение девственности по методу Драко Малфоя

**Author's Note:**

> Шутки за триста, своеобразные фаноны на персонажей, чистокровных, матчасть и логику

— Думаю, я готов, — сказал Драко и облизал губы.

Шел второй час горячих поцелуев, у Гарри кружилась голова, и от облегчения он едва не отключился на месте. Они займутся сексом. Сегодня. Здесь и сейчас у них наконец-то будет секс. Теперь он вдруг растерялся, задумался, следует ли ему сначала снять штаны самому или раздеть Драко. Он, черт побери, продумал все, кроме этой — самой важной! — мелочи. Если начать с себя, не посчитает ли Драко его эгоистом? А если начать с Драко — вдруг он решит, что Гарри слишком торопится?

И в этот момент отчаяния и безысходности Драко мягко сжал его руку. 

Гарри немедленно успокоился. Конечно, сейчас они просто обсудят все, обменяются парой едких шуток, и проблема решится сама собой. Возможно, даже существуют какие-нибудь подходящие чары, чтобы разобраться с этим одним махом, не прыгая на одной ноге в попытке избавиться от штанов как можно ловчее и изящнее (Гарри трижды репетировал раздевание и провалил все три попытки). 

И действительно, Драко достал палочку, сделал замысловатый жест и произнес:

— Оргазмус!

Гарри понял: что-то пошло не так. Но остановиться он уже не мог, оргазм накрыл его неумолимо, как волна, с грохотом пронесся от макушки до пяток, выкрутил все мышцы, и Гарри остался лежать — оглушенный и с мокрыми штанами. 

Драко опустился на подушку рядом, откинул со лба влажные волосы и шумно выдохнул.

— Лучший секс в моей жизни, — довольно сообщил он. — Наложишь очищающее? Я едва шевелюсь.

— Что это было? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, я тоже не думал, что будет настолько классно, — сказал Драко. — Надо будет повторить. Так что там насчет очищающего? Становится противно, знаешь ли.

— Нет, я имею в виду… — Гарри, за неимением лучшего, указал на мокрое пятно на своих джинсах. — Вот это что было?

Драко повернулся к нему с нежной покровительственной улыбкой.

— Я, конечно, знал, что ты девственник, но чтобы настолько… — Он провел кончиками пальцев по щеке Гарри, коснулся губ. — Это был секс. Ты только что испытал оргазм. Не первый в твоей жизни, я надеюсь?

— Конечно, не первый! — возмутился Гарри. — Я что, по-твоему, не дрочил никогда? Я знаю, как выглядит секс — и это был не он!

Драко подобрался, его улыбка превратилась в напряженную кривоватую усмешку. Почему-то, несмотря на раздражение, Гарри снова захотелось его поцеловать.

— И откуда же ты это знаешь? — холодно поинтересовался Драко. 

— Я изучал!

Драко нахмурился, будто пытался разобрать незнакомое слово или представить что-то неописуемое.

— Гарри, — сказал он наконец. — Я с тобой с первого курса учусь. Думаешь, я поверю в твои способности к наукам? Вот честно и — не пытайся. Не знаю, что ты там изучал, но ты не узнал секс, даже когда он с тобой случился.

— Нормальный секс длинный. А не вот это вот… недоразумение.

Гарри попытался одернуть рубашку и прикрыть пятно на брюках. Отвлекаться на очищающие чары попросту не было времени — не сейчас, когда решалась судьба его сексуальной жизни. Драко оскорбленно выпрямился. 

— Ты меня скорострелом назвал, что ли? Да я два часа потратил на прелюдию с поцелуями, и чтоб ты знал, я в совершенстве владею заклинанием оргазма! — возмутился он. — Мои практические навыки... 

— И на ком ты практиковался?

— На себе, разумеется, — спокойно, разве что немного оскорбленно ответил Драко. — Должен же я как-то сбрасывать напряжение. Секс в одиночку, конечно, совсем не то, что вдвоем, но было приятно.

— Секс в одиночку, — повторил Гарри. Звучало очень, очень неправильно. Хотя это же Драко Малфой, чего еще от него ждать? — Так, давай сначала. Вот это вот заклинание, Оргазмус, по-твоему, и есть секс?

— А по-твоему — нет? — возмутился Драко. — Или… ты предпочитаешь Фелляциус? Может, даже Пенетрацио? Не ожидал от тебя такого и… не уверен, что готов к таким, э-э-э, практикам.

Гарри закрыл лицо ладонью и помассировал переносицу. Кажется, он начинал понимать. И к такому он определенно не готовился. Он прочитал несколько весьма подробных книг для тех, кто собирается впервые столкнуться с сексом. Он принес закуски и целую кучу свечей, потому что книги уверили его, что это поможет создать романтическую обстановку и расслабиться. Он даже раздобыл смазку и презервативы — и это было одно из самых сложных испытаний в его жизни, а ведь он убил чертова Волдеморта. Но почему-то ни одна книга не предостерегала, что его партнер будет искренне полагать, будто секс — это просто взмах палочки. 

Да, его личный маленький список (Мерлин, он даже составил список!) включал некоторые пробелы — вроде дилеммы со штанами или того, следует ли бросать монетку, чтобы решить, кто будет сверху, — но такого поворота он не предвидел.

— Ладно, — начал Гарри, еще раз медленно вдохнув и выдохнув. — А с членом и рукой ты пробовал? 

Драко смотрел на него пустым взглядом с минуту, потом спросил бесцветным голосом:

— Зачем?

Гарри растерялся. Как объяснить, очевидно, не человеческому разуму, для чего нужен член?

— Это приятно? — почему-то спросил Гарри. — Вообще-то все так делают. В смысле, используют для секса предназначенные для этого органы.

Драко отодвинулся от него на край кровати.

— Это какие-то магловские извращения? Слушай, ты мне нравишься и все такое, но твои вкусы, как бы сказать… Очень специфичны. Может, все-таки начнем с чего-то традиционного?

Гарри не выдержал — схватил подушку, уткнулся в нее лицом и вдоволь поорал. Подумать только, человек, который ткнул в него волшебной палочкой, чтобы получить оргазм, рассуждает о традиционном сексе.

— Это и есть традиционный способ!

— Знаешь, что! Я нашел это заклинание в специальном пособии для наследников чистокровных семей, которому почти четыреста лет. Куда уж традиционнее!

Гарри вдруг посетила ужасная, невозможная в своей абсурдности мысль.

— Подожди, а детей вы, чистокровные, как делаете? — спросил он.

— Для этого есть другое заклинание, разумеется, — надменно заявил Драко, а потом с подозрением уставился на Гарри. — А ты что, хочешь детей? Прямо сейчас?

— А это вообще возможно?! — Гарри отодвинулся, в ужасе глядя на палочку Драко. Может, стоило натянуть на нее презерватив?

— Не уверен, — растерянно и как будто тоже испуганно сказал Драко. По всей видимости, он тоже впервые задался этим вопросом. — Но я могу проверить. 

— Не надо. Просто не используй на мне заклинание для заведения детей, хорошо?

Драко вздернул бровь. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь — за насильника? К тому же для этого нужно подписать традиционную форму договора не менее чем за две недели и закрепить ее у…

— Да вы ебанутые, — перебил его Гарри. 

— Мы? На себя посмотри! Ты предлагал мне использовать член для… — Драко замолчал и задумчиво сморщил нос. — Я так и не понял, для чего.

Гарри спрятал ещё один вопль в подушку, а потом сделал глубокий вдох и объяснил. Долго, подробно, припоминая пестики с тычинками и пчелок с цветочками — в общем, как шестилетке. Драко смотрел на него прозрачными, все более расширяющимися глазами, вздыхал и бледнел на особо остросюжетных моментах. Кажется, реальность настолько поразила его, что он не решался вмешиваться или перебивать, лишь комкал собственную мантию. 

И наконец, когда Гарри закончил, произнес слабым растерянным голосом:

— Но… это же негигиенично.

— Зато приятно. А не как твой Оргазмус — словно обухом по голове.

— Ну, — все еще неуверенно начал Драко, — мы можем все-таки попробовать Пенетрацио… Его действие длится почти три минуты и…

— Или мы можем просто потрогать друг друга за члены. — Гарри выразительно подвигал ладонью в воздухе вверх-вниз, вызвав у Драко нечто вроде панической судороги на лице.

Он опустил взгляд на свою промежность, потом снова посмотрел на Гарри. Вниз. И опять на Гарри. 

— Да ты, мать твою, серьезно! Ты во все это веришь!

Гарри снова растерялся — раз пятый за сегодняшний вечер.

— А ты что, думал, я тебе сказки рассказывал?

— Видит Мерлин, я надеялся! — Он нахмурился и пригладил волосы, а потом неуверенно спросил: — Это точно не розыгрыш? Вполне в духе твоего кошмарного чувства юмора.

— У меня отличное чувство юмора! — возмутился Гарри.

— Ты покупаешь подарки во “Всевозможных вредилках Уизли”.

— Так, знаешь, что. — Гарри все это надоело. Препираться подобным образом они могли бесконечно и без малейших результатов. Можно сказать даже, они оба странным образом получали от таких перепалок удовольствие. Но сейчас… слишком многое стояло сейчас на кону. Гарри свесился с кровати, порылся в сундуке и достал один из справочников, по которым готовился к романтическому вечеру. — Ты меня заебал, читай сам. Там и картинки есть.

Драко посмотрел на него все еще недоверчиво, но книгу взял. Осторожно и опасливо, словно она могла взорваться в любой момент, пролистнул несколько страниц, бледнея с каждой секундой. Все его черты еще больше заострились, а взгляд, скользящий по строчкам, стал совершенно пустым. 

Что ж, где-то здесь Гарри, видимо, стоило поставить крест на своей личной жизни. Очевидно, Драко приходил в ужас от одной только мысли о сексе, который включал что-то большее, чем размахивание палочкой. А значит, придется довольствоваться прогулками за руку и поцелуями. Может быть, когда Гарри совсем отчается, — Оргазмусом.

Будущее его представлялось теперь темным и безрадостным. Наверняка рано или поздно они все-таки расстанутся. С каким-то даже мазохистским упорством Гарри предавался фантазиям о тоскливой одинокой жизни в сумрачном доме на площади Гриммо. Он представил, как они с Кричером целыми днями будут бродить по комнатам, тяжко стеная о жестокой судьбе и лишь иногда сталкиваясь на лестнице, чтобы обменяться краткими возгласами, полными страдания. 

В своем ужасном существовании Гарри успел опуститься до продолжительных бесед с портретом Вальбурги, а воображаемое семейство Уизли с Гермионой во главе как раз принялось штурмовать входную дверь, когда Драко опустил книгу на колени и спросил:

— И ты действительно хотел, — он едва заметно подавился словами, — вот это все делать? 

Гарри немедленно почувствовал себя последним извращенцем.

— Ну… да. Это же приятно.

— По картинкам не скажешь. — Драко покрутил книгу, как будто иллюстрации могли вдруг произвести другое впечатление, если перевернуть их вверх ногами. — Я все могу понять, но… в задницу?! Это, должно быть, больно.

— Не больно, если делать все правильно. Там в одиннадцатой главе есть инструкция. 

— Не знаю, как-то это слишком… — Драко повращал кистью, подыскивая нужное слово. — Слишком, понимаешь? Ты-то, конечно, ничего не боишься, ты ж сумасшедший и без чувства самосохранения, а по мне так эти рисунки похожи на гравюры с пытками из темномагического трактата.

Гарри рассмеялся от неожиданности — надо же, Драко все еще считал его бесстрашным. 

— Да боюсь я, в том-то и дело! Я напуган до усрачки, — сказал он. — Я, кажется, в жизни так ничего не боялся, даже василиска. 

— Тогда зачем? Ты боишься вот этого вот... в задницу и все такое, но все еще хочешь? Я не понимаю.

— В задницу я не боюсь. — Гарри медленно выдохнул и сложил ладони на коленях — просто потому что не знал, куда их деть. Теперь разговор пошел в еще более странном направлении. Он снова вдохнул и выдохнул. — Послушай, я не… Черт, я не это имел в виду! Секс сам по себе не страшный, но в приложении к тебе, — он запнулся, понимая, что прозвучало еще хуже. А потом просто выпалил: — Я боялся, что тебе не понравится, понятно? Что я сделаю что-нибудь не так, облажаюсь. Боялся, что все будет неловко и глупо, и ты просто поднимешь меня на смех. 

— То есть, — после недолгой паузы уточнил Драко, — тебе было бы нормально, ну… вот прям членом и в жопу? 

— Да что ты привязался к этой жопе! Я вообще не думал, что мы в первый раз до нее дойдем! И да, это могла быть и моя жопа, мне, знаешь ли, вообще все равно. Я думал, будет здорово, если мы в первый раз хотя бы разденемся и ничего себе не вывихнем в процессе. Я хотел… — Гарри сглотнул. Все, что он себе напредставлял, все его фантазии тут же всплыли в памяти, теперь, после столкновения с реальностью, бестолковые и смешные. — Хотел посмотреть на тебя. Узнать, что тебе нравится, хоть немного. Я имею в виду… когда мы целуемся, я знаю, что ты любишь, когда я поглаживаю твой затылок, хотя потом и жалуешься, что я тебе все волосы растрепал. Я знаю, что ты начинаешь дрожать, если немного прижать зубами нижнюю губу. Еще я понял, что у тебя чувствительная кожа возле ушей, так что я подумал, если я попробую целовать шею, тебе тоже понравится. И если так, я бы мог просто спускаться все ниже, расстегивая пуговицы на твоей рубашке. То есть я так думал.

— Я смотрю, ты все тщательно распланировал, — сказал Драко. Голос у него был хриплый, словно пересохло горло, а на щеках даже в полумраке виднелись темно-розовые пятна.

— Ну да, у меня был план, — признался Гарри. — Даже список. Я составил список, в точности как Гермиона. Я просто хотел, чтобы у нас был хороший первый раз. Не лучший, конечно, но, знаешь, хотя бы сносный. Я бы постарался сделать его приятным и не облажаться хоть в чем-нибудь. Зря я, что ли, столько книг про секс прочитал?

— Сколько?

— Чего сколько?

— Сколько книг про секс у тебя еще есть?

У Гарри появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Очень уж сосредоточенным стал Драко, и взгляд у него сделался такой… Одержимый. Как у Гермионы на пороге библиотеки.

— Еще три, — ответил Гарри. 

Он раздобыл их в большом книжном магазине в магловской части Лондона. Собственно, там имелся целый отдел, посвященный сексу, но Гарри не чувствовал в себе достаточно сил, чтобы задерживаться и придирчиво выбирать, так что схватил несколько томов с подходящими названиями и совершил тактическое отступление в сторону кассы. “Азбука секса. От А до Я” в итоге оказалась всего лишь словарем дурацких эвфемизмов для сексуальных практик, и хотя Гарри провел немало веселых минут, выясняя, что такое “двуручный снегоход”, “полет на волшебном ковре”, “Брайтонская аэробика” или “размякшее печенье”, делу это не слишком помогло.

— Давай сюда, — приказал Драко. И, поймав недоуменный взгляд Гарри, добавил: — Остальные давай.

Все, что оставалось Гарри, — опорожнить сумку на кровать и подвинуть книги к нему. Он тут же отстранился, вернулся на место, будто предлагал угощение пугливому дикому зверю, будто боялся, что неосторожное движение может спугнуть Драко. Тот промедлил несколько секунд, встал, сложил книги аккуратной стопкой, рассортировав их по неким неведомым критериям, и сказал:

— Я над этим подумаю.

А затем ушел.

Гарри посидел на кровати еще с минуту, пока произошедшее укладывалось в голове, и упал на подушки. Свечи бросали на полог над его головой мерцающие отблески, и вышитые вензеля на нем отчетливо складывались в слово “лох”. Гарри моргнул и попытался рассмотреть в узорах что-нибудь более позитивное — к примеру, голых сатиров, которые танцевали там в прошлую пятницу. Без особого успеха.

Тихо скрипнула дверь, и Рон неуверенно спросил:

— Гарри, ты тут?

Гарри промычал что-то утвердительное.

— Видел Малфоя в коридоре, — продолжил Рон. — Так можно уже возвращаться?

Гарри благосклонно махнул рукой в сторону второй кровати. 

— Вперед. Сколько угодно. Чувствуй себя как дома! — он сложил руки на груди и пробормотал: — Можешь вообще никогда не уходить…

Рон прикрыл за собой дверь и оглядел Гарри. Очевидно, выглядел он вовсе не как счастливый влюбленный после ночи (ну хорошо, полутора часов) бурной и пламенной страсти. И все же Рон спросил:

— Вы поругались, что ли?

— Нет. Кажется, нет. — Гарри перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Оттуда, из ее удушающих объятий, он и пробормотал: — Но я умру девственником. 

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Рон после значительной паузы. — Ну, насколько это возможно, учитывая… Малфоя. 

И они погрузились в уютную успокоительную тишину.

***

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Драко только в понедельник. Не то чтобы он специально высматривал его в Большом зале или в гостиной восьмого курса. Ну хорошо, может быть, самую чуточку. Просто поглядывал вокруг, пока вымучивал последние два дюйма в эссе по Зельеварению: вдруг Драко захотелось бы присоединиться?

Однако Драко так и не явился, чтобы спасти его из пучины мучительной изнуряющей скуки. 

Объявился он только на Трансфигурации и совершенно не выглядел так, словно мог кого-то спасти. По правде сказать, казалось, ему не хватает воздуха. Поймав взгляд Гарри, он сбился с шага и потянулся к вороту, но заставил себя опустить руку. Гарри кивнул ему, и Драко машинально кивнул в ответ. А потом поспешно отвернулся и толкнул Блейза, чтобы он подвинул свои учебники. 

“Что ж, — подумал Гарри, — вот так все и закончится”. 

И думал эту мысль до самого вечера вторника, когда Драко, механически переставляя ноги, подошел к нему в коридоре третьего этажа, на удивление — и к счастью! — пустынном. Гарри уставился на него, не зная, что сказать. Горло вмиг пересохло и болезненно сжалось, поэтому он просто продолжал смотреть, пока Драко неловко тянулся к нему, пока обхватывал лицо ладонями. И даже пока целовал — неожиданно неуклюже. 

Сосредоточенно жмурясь, Драко прижался ртом к его губам, потом еще раз, словно никак не мог понять, попал ли в нужное место. Потом втянул в рот его нижнюю губу и сделал замысловатое движение языком. Это даже близко не походило на их обычные поцелуи. Гарри терпеливо ждал, вспомнит ли Драко, как это делается. Сам его не обнимал, хотя очень хотелось — боялся спугнуть.

Вдруг неловкий деревянный поцелуй прекратился, и Драко заглянул ему в лицо. 

— Ну что, у тебя встал? — спросил он с исследовательским интересом.

— Э-э-э… — протянул Гарри, пытаясь подобрать слова. 

— Понятно, — прервал его Драко. — Мне надо подумать. 

И, развернувшись на месте, удалился.

Думал он до обеда следующего дня. Гарри даже немного испугался, увидев его в темном закутке возле лестниц на пятом этаже. Драко подстерегал его, притаившись в тени — совсем как в старые добрые времена. 

— Я понял, — заявил он, выскочив навстречу Гарри. — Недостаточно романтики. 

Очевидно, он добрался до третьей главы “101 совета для долгих и счастливых гомосексуальных отношений”, как раз посвященной этой теме. Именно эта глава убедила Гарри, что чертовы свечки помогут настроиться на нужный лад. А теперь она поломала его Драко Малфоя. Он взял Гарри за плечи и заглянул ему в лицо с таким видом, словно обнаружил там все признаки по меньшей мере восьми смертельных заболеваний.

— Твои глаза сверкают, словно изумруды в короне Слизерина. 

— Чего? — переспросил Гарри, с трудом подавив желание уточнить у Драко, здоров ли он сам.

Драко нахмурился, но никакой другой херни он, видимо, не заготовил. Наверное, справедливо полагал эту фразу достаточно сногсшибательной.

— Это был комплимент, — почти обвиняюще заметил он и поцеловал Гарри. Все так же неуклюже, хотя и не пытался теперь оттянуть ему губу.

— Это не так делается! — заявил Гарри, когда Драко наконец закончил.

— Мне надо подумать, — сообщил он серьезно и снова удалился.

Повезло же ему, подумал Гарри, у него есть объект для исследований. Хорошо бы еще Драко задержался хоть на минуту, чтобы узнать, что Гарри думает о его экспериментах.

Должно быть, за вечер Драко закончил с третьей главой и почувствовал себя достаточно уверенным для новой попытки, потому что поймал Гарри перед самым отбоем возле гостиной. Они остановились друг против друга, и Драко вдруг улыбнулся. У него редко получалось так — не кривовато, не высокомерно. Мягко. Этой улыбкой он обезоружил Гарри и лишил его заготовленной речи. Слова просто растворились в голове.

— Слушай, — сказал Драко, — мне правда нравятся твои глаза. И волосы. Сам в шоке, но тебе идет вот это… — почему-то он указал на всего Гарри. — Хотя, видит Мерлин, я все время жду, что оттуда вылетит птичка. 

— Драко… — начал Гарри.

— Нет, дослушай! Я тут пытаюсь быть искренним и романтичным! — Драко помахал рукой. — И губы. Мне нравятся твои губы. Ты замечал, что кусаешь их, когда…

— Драко.

— Да перестань меня перебивать! Так вот, вернемся к твоим губам…

И тогда Гарри просто взял его за воротник, толкнул к стене и поцеловал. Драко опешил, а может, великолепные поцелуйные способности Гарри настолько поразили его, что от восторга он просто забыл все вычитанные советы. Конечно, Гарри предпочел бы второе объяснение. Так или иначе им наконец удалось нормально поцеловаться, и Гарри до того увлекся, что отстранился, лишь когда ноги начали подкашиваться.

Драко выглядел сногсшибательно — всклокоченный, раскрасневшийся, и на лице у него было такое выражение, будто он открыл главную тайну вселенной. Гарри наклонился к самому его уху и вкрадчиво прошептал:

— Ну что, у тебя встал?

Драко округлил глаза, глянул вниз. Кажется, он получил ответ на еще один Очень Важный Вопрос. Разумеется, это была не первая его эрекция и уж точно не первая — во время их поцелуев, но теперь, когда открылись все эти новые обстоятельства, впечатление на Драко она произвела сокрушительное.

— А, — выдавил он. — Ага. Ладно. Я… — Он сглотнул и отлепился от стены. — Мне надо подумать.

“Лучше б ты подрочил”, — подумал Гарри, глядя, как Драко на неверных ногах уходит куда-то во тьму коридора. Далеко он, впрочем, не ушел — развернулся, решительно вернулся к Гарри, вжал его в стену и поцеловал так, будто только сейчас понял, что можно. Словно они не целовались до этого ни разу, а только держались за руки и обсуждали, что когда-нибудь наконец наступит время, и вот тогда они оторвутся. Словно у него кончилось терпение, и он сделал то, чего ему давно хотелось. Гарри чувствовал его желание губами, языком, от него покалывало ладони, а в голове было легко-легко и очень ясно.

Гарри мог бы кончить только от того, как прижимался к нему Драко, от жара его тела, от неудержимой искренности его поцелуев. Но тот отстранился, улыбнулся ему — так же обезоруживающе мягко — и скрылся в гостиной.

Очевидно, ушел думать.

Постояв с минуту на нетвердых подрагивающих ногах, Гарри сделал два или три вдоха и выдоха и последовал за ним, улыбаясь, как дурак. Он чувствовал эту улыбку, чувствовал, какая она широкая, блаженная и глупая, но совершенно ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

В гостиной царил полумрак, тот особенный теплый его сорт, рожденный почти потухшим камином, который скрадывает все очертания, делает кресла мягче, а голоса — тише. Драко здесь, конечно, уже не было, зато Рон и Гермиона сидели на диване и изо всех сил притворялись, что читают учебник. Довольно бестолково, учитывая, что в гостиной было слишком темно для чтения, а на лицах у обоих проступало до того заговорщическое и обеспокоенное выражение, что смотреть смешно. Они одновременно обернулись к Гарри и взглянули на него совершенно одинаково. 

— Э-э-э, — начал Рон. — Так вы с Малфоем, значит, помирились?

— Мы и не ссорились. — Гарри прошел через гостиную к ним, и Гермиона поспешно сдвинула книги, чтобы он мог сесть. — Я же сказал.

— А что это было вот эти четыре дня? Вы не разговаривали и смотрели друг на друга, как будто все плохо.

— Так он на меня смотрел? — обрадовался Гарри. — Когда?

Гермиона хихикнула, а Рон потер лоб ладонью.

— Мерлин, дай мне сил с вами, идиотами, — пробормотал он тоном, удивительно напоминая Гермиону. — Да он на тебя постоянно пялится так, что стыдно с ним в одной комнате находиться. Доволен?

— Вообще-то очень. — Гарри кивнул.

Улыбка растянулась так, что щеки уже побаливали, ему хотелось подпрыгивать на диване и, может быть, вломиться в спальню к Драко и поцеловать его еще раз. А потом распахнуть окно и покричать от радости да погромче, чтобы слышали даже птицы в Запретном лесу.

— Так что он натворил? — не отставал Рон.

— Ничего, — ответил Гарри. Рон недоверчиво нахмурился. — Нет, правда, он ничего такого не делал. Просто у нас обнаружились некоторые разногласия. 

— Гарри, — терпеливо начала Гермиона, — сказать, что у вас с Малфоем “некоторые разногласия”, все равно что сказать, будто домашний дракон немного неудобен в быту. Но последние два месяца вам это не мешало. 

— Ладно, — сдался Гарри. — Только не говорите потом, что ничего не хотели об этом знать. 

— Я и сейчас не хочу! — заявил Рон и придвинулся к Гарри. — Рассказывай давай. И поподробнее. 

— В общем, выяснилось, что у чистокровных свои представления о сексе. Очень ебанутые, но Драко считает, что ебанутый — я. У нас все хорошо, но я не уверен, что мы когда-нибудь дойдем… ну, вы поняли.

Рон задумчиво склонил голову и спросил:

— Заклинание оргазма, что ли?

— А ты откуда знаешь? Почему ты меня не предупредил?

— Если ты не забыл, я тоже чистокровный. Только не из тех, которые магией заменяют все, что только можно. Я знаю толк в утонченных удовольствиях.

Рон поиграл бровями, а Гермиона громко фыркнула и спрятала лицо в книге.

— Черт, вот этого уже я не хочу знать! — выпалил Гарри. И прибавил почти жалобно: — Похоже, все вокруг в курсе, кроме меня. 

Гермиона вздохнула. Гарри почти слышал, как она закатывает глаза. Совсем не сложно предположить, что она тоже знала об этой очаровательной традиции.

— В библиотеке есть несколько весьма подробных книг о брачных ритуалах чистокровных родов, — заметила она. — Если бы ты сначала изучил всю доступную информацию… 

— Я изучил! Я купил несколько магловских пособий и даже законспектировал самые важные места. Мне просто не приходило в голову, что волшебники умудрились испортить секс!

Рон фыркнул и помахал рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— То есть погоди, дай-ка я проясню. Ты изучил кучу книжек о том, как заниматься сексом, даже, прости господи, что-то законспектировал, — в его очень-очень ровном голосе Гарри все равно слышал сдерживаемый смех, — и с этим конспектом явился к Малфою, пылая, кха-кха, неземной страстью. А он с порога ткнул в тебя палочкой и на том посчитал свое дело сделанным?

Рон все-таки не выдержал и расхохотался. И успокоить его не могли ни осуждающие взгляды Гарри, ни тычки локтем от Гермионы. 

Гарри решил, что пожаловаться на недостаточное сочувствие еще успеет, и добил его:

— А когда я рассказал ему о нормальном сексе, он сказал, что это негигиенично, забрал все мои книги и свалил. И теперь он пробует на мне все, что там вычитал.

Рон подавился смехом и с подозрением на него уставился.

— Все-все?

— Он пока не продвинулся дальше комплиментов.

— Врешь. 

— Буквально двадцать минут назад он сказал, что ему нравятся мои волосы.

— Ну все. — Рон с обреченным лицом откинулся на спинку дивана. — Грядет конец времен. Драко Малфой говорит комплименты Гарри Поттеру. А я знал, знал, что это добром не кончится.

— Мы уже два месяца встречаемся! — возмутился Гарри.

— Встречаться — это одно. Это я могу понять. Но комплименты?! Что дальше? Он начнет с нами здороваться? 

— Вчера он пожелал мне доброго утра, — сказала Гермиона.

— Мы должны срочно покинуть Хогвартс! — Рон комично округлил глаза. — Нет, страну! Уедем к Чарли в Румынию, пусть Гарри сам разбирается. Он же встречается с этим… Знамением конца света.

И в этот момент отворилась дверь и Знамение явилось лично. С видом вдохновенным и задумчивым оно гряло прямо к их дивану. 

— А, так это вы ржете, — провозгласило Знамение. — Это хорошо.

Рон вжался в диван. Кажется, в этот момент он всерьез уверовал в свой пророческий дар.

Махнув палочкой, Драко поставил кресло четко напротив дивана и уселся в него с видом вершителя судеб. Гарри стало не по себе.

— Рон, Гермиона, — начал Драко. К лучшему или нет, он обладал удивительным чувством момента. Гарри уже месяц просил не называть их по фамилиям, а сподобился он именно сейчас. Рон съежился еще сильнее и дернул ногой, как будто хотел немедленно бежать в Румынию, но тело, парализованное первобытным страхом, ему не повиновалось. — Мне нужно ваше мнение. Вы же сексуально активны?

Рон подавился воздухом, а Гермиона издала слабый придушенный звук. Драко, очевидно, посчитал это положительным ответом и признанием своих выдающихся навыков разговора на деликатные темы и развил успех:

— Возможно, вы как практикующие пользователи секса сможете проконсультировать меня в отношении этикета раздевания. Глава, посвященная этой теме, весьма непоследовательна и расплывчата. 

Гарри чувствовал себя отмщенным. Рон смотрел на него, будто ему и впрямь явился вестник апокалипсиса и спросил, где лучше выпить кофе. 

— Эт-то все очень индивидуально, — сказала наконец Гермиона. — Ты же понимаешь, что невозможно составить инструкцию на человека?

В ее вопросе отчетливо слышалось сомнение.

— Разумеется. Но ведь должен быть какой-то этикет? Одобряемые обществом правила, опробованные поколениями. К примеру, я не нашел никаких указаний, следует ли во время петтинга снимать носки. 

Теперь уже Рон издал такой звук, будто кто-то резко сдавил резинового утенка. 

— Не знаю, что думают об этом поколения, — после долгой, очень долгой паузы сказала Гермиона, — но я считаю, главное — чтобы вам обоим было комфортно. 

— Об этом я как-то не подумал, — задумчиво и очень серьезно сказал Драко. — Обычно о таких вещах заботится этикет. Когда все соблюдают одинаковые правила, точно знаешь, чего ожидать. А тут я даже не понимаю, что будет, если я начну расстегивать рубашку. Вдруг ему это не понравится?

— Понравится, — быстро ответил Гарри. — Точно-точно.

— Вот видишь, — сказала Гермиона. — Можно просто спросить.

— К тому же должен существовать какой-то четкий регламент, когда уже можно переходить к снятию брюк. Это же серьезный шаг!

— В любой момент, — горячо заверил Гарри. — Когда тебе захочется!

Рон рядом с ним начал, не скрываясь, подвывать от смеха. 

— Поскольку в сексе все очень индивидуально, — сказала Гермиона, оправившись от суровости Знамения и, видимо, нащупав знакомую почву, — каждой паре приходится придумывать свои правила методом проб и ошибок. Думаю, это уникальная возможность для тебя составить свой этикет. Главное, помнить, что обоим должно быть комфортно.

— А ведь это отличная идея… — Драко покивал и, к ужасу Гарри, извлек на свет блокнот в черном переплете. Судя по закладке, он успел немало в нем написать. Черкнув несколько строк, он снова кивнул и поднялся. — Премного благодарен, ты мне очень помогла. — Он глянул на Рона, заходящегося в тихой истерике, и тихо вздохнул. — И прими мое искреннее сочувствие. Твой партнер явно недостаточно серьезно относится к сексуальному взаимодействию.

Он удалился, совершенно довольный разговором и собой.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, — произнес Гарри тихо и даже немного отчаянно, — если он решит, что по нашему личному этикету я должен перед минетом закладывать салфетку за воротник, это будет твоя вина.

— Я уверена, он поинтересуется твоим мнением, — не очень-то твердо сказала Гермиона.

— Угу. Насчет рисунка на салфетке.

Отдышавшись и вытерев слезы, Рон похлопал его по плечу.

— Гарри, умоляю, не расставайся с ним. Я последний раз так ржал, когда гномы закидали Перси картошкой.

***

Конечно, это было лишь начало — Гарри должен был догадаться. Но ночь прошла выматывающе беспокойно, то и дело он просыпался, упарившись под тяжелым одеялом или замерзнув без него, вертелся в постели, переворачивал подушку, пока она не сделалась одинаково раскаленной с обеих сторон, и все думал о том, чем Драко занимается там, в одной из соседних спален. Возможно, он там всю ночь напролет открывал новые стороны своей сексуальности, пока Гарри маялся в спутанных простынях. Поэтому, когда Драко появился у теплиц — возмутительно свежий, почти сияющий, — Гарри даже вздрогнул. Словно не ожидал, что Драко придет. Может, решит пропустить Травологию ради всех тех экспериментов, которые являлись Гарри в горячечных снах, или вовсе сбежит с передвижной порностудией — только его и видели.

Занятия еще не начались. По правде говоря, Гарри за ночь извелся настолько, что вскочил, как только рассвело, и мстительно растолкал Рона. Так что теперь они втроем с Гермионой топтались возле теплиц, и мягкое утреннее солнце согревало затылок, в целом примиряя Гарри с его безрадостным существованием. Неподалеку Шеймус и Дин вели о чем-то весьма оживленную беседу, которая прервалась немедленно, стоило Драко приблизиться и произнести ровным, хорошо поставленным голосом:

— Я должен поблагодарить тебя, Гермиона. Ты очень помогла мне вчера. 

— Э, не за что, — ответила та, неуверенно оглянувшись на Гарри.

— У меня появился другой вопрос.

Тут бы Гарри испугаться очередного знамения апокалипсиса, но вместо этого он расслабился. И стоило вообще так переживать? Ясно как день, что Драко не остановится, пока не проштудирует все четыре книги и не изведет бредовыми вопросами весь восьмой курс. Пытаться встать на пути его жажды знаний — все равно что останавливать Хогвартс-экспресс бумажными заграждениями, так что лучше вместе с Роном наслаждаться зрелищем.

— Уместно ли будет, — продолжил Драко, — приложить к брошюре по этикету схему моих эрогенных зон? Или лучше направлять партнера в процессе вербально?

Шеймус и Дин синхронно закашлялись — то ли пытались скрыть смех, то ли и правда подавились воздухом. Рон расплылся в широченной улыбке и выжидательно посмотрел на Гермиону.

— Лучше в процессе, — ответила та серьезно. — Понимаешь, Драко, без помощи партнера ты не сможешь изучить все свои эрогенные зоны.

Драко, очевидно, растерялся. 

— Но я уже составил схему. Получилось весьма удобно и наглядно, я пометил зоны разными цветами, разбил их по категориям и сделал небольшие сноски с пояснениями. 

Теперь уже Гермиона неестественно закашлялась, но Рон, Шеймус и Дин не были столь благородны, чтобы скрывать смех. 

Что ж, Гарри не ошибся. Всю ночь где-то за стенкой Драко выискивал у себя эрогенные зоны и наносил их на схему. И даже не позвал Гарри поучаствовать. Похоже, в этих невыносимых условиях у него выработалось сверхъестественное чутье, которое подсказывало, когда Драко занимается чем-то непотребным. 

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь скажу это, Драко, — Гермиона наконец нашла в себе силы ответить, — но ты слишком переоцениваешь значение теории. 

— Не могу же я вступить в первый сексуальный контакт неподготовленным. 

— Не стоит так волноваться, — мягко заметила Гермиона. — Боюсь, это тот случай, когда полноценное изучение вопроса возможно только на практике. Все так делают.

— Я — не все, — гордо заявил Драко и прошел в распахнувшиеся двери теплицы, оставив позади растерянных Гарри и Гермиону, а также Рона и Дина, с двух сторон подпирающих Шеймуса, который норовил свалиться от смеха. 

Гарри с подозрением оглянулся на них. 

Разумеется, к вечеру о его Проблеме с Малфоем знали все. 

И потому, когда он — вооруженный своей черной книжечкой и свежеизученной главой номер пять — приблизился к гриффиндорскому столу, мгновенно наступила тишина. Все перестали говорить. Есть перестали, сволочи.

То есть настоящие друзья. 

Разумеется, никто и никогда не даст Гарри забыть этот момент, когда Драко Малфой подошел к нему и во всеуслышание спросил:

— А соски и правда особо чувствительная зона? 

Кто-то особенно неосмотрительный подавился и громко закашлялся.

Точно, пятая глава: “Предварительные ласки, а также их значение в сексуальной и духовной гармонии пары”.

Гермиона медленно отложила ложку и вытерла руки салфеткой — должно быть, подыскивала слова. Все вокруг наблюдали за ними, не отрываясь. Первым не выдержал Гарри:

— Ты ведь уже составлял схему, — возмутился он. И пробормотал еле слышно: — Всю ночь напролет… Должен же был сам проверить!

Он старался не задумываться о Драко, изучающем чувствительность своих сосков. 

— В том-то и дело, — серьезно ответил тот. — Я проверил. И совершенно не понимаю, почему учебник уделяет им такое внимание. 

Затих даже кашель. Кажется, все ждали, что Драко сейчас или достанет свою схему и указку, или перейдет к демонстрации непосредственно на объекте исследования, то есть на себе. Но тот молчал и нетерпеливо обводил взглядом стол — участие в обсуждении, видимо, ожидалось от всех.

Этак он не поленится и создаст дискуссионный клуб.

— Как я уже говорила, — сказала Гермиона, — все очень индивидуально.

Вот из нее выйдет отличный оратор в дискуссионном клубе для открывающих сексуальное наслаждение.

— Возможно, у тебя эта область не очень чувствительна, — продолжила она. — А возможно, тебе нужен партнер, чтобы раскрыть полный потенциал зоны.

Драко нетерпеливо фыркнул.

— Вовлекать партнера слишком рано, я еще не закончил индивидуальное исследование.

Невилл склонился к Гарри и обеспокоенно спросил:

— И давно это с ним?

— Неделю. — Гарри вздохнул. — Он читает магловские книги про секс.

— А-а-а, — протянул Невилл. — Это многое объясняет.

Он густо покраснел.

— Драко, я считаю, твой подход не совсем верен, — мягко сказала Гермиона. — Секс все-таки не индивидуальное занятие, и изучать его лучше вдвоем. Ты сразу же получишь ответы на свои вопросы.

— Начинать практические занятия без теоретической подготовки нельзя, ты это знаешь не хуже меня. — Драко вздохнул и досадливо поджал губы. — Спасибо за помощь, я подумаю над твоими словами.

Он удалился под ошеломленные смешки.

— Как же ему, наверное, тяжело жить с собой, — сказала Лаванда с сочувствием.

— А по-моему, — задумчиво протянул Невилл, — он просто боится.

Нет, не дискуссионный клуб, решил Гарри. Групповые сеансы психологической поддержки для пострадавших от любознательности Драко Малфоя. Он и так уже сидел на таком сеансе, а все вокруг увлеченно обсуждали, издевается ли Драко, страдает от посттравматического синдрома или от какого-то редкого отклонения, которое выражается в паническом ужасе перед сексуальными контактами. Кто-то робко предположил, что, возможно, он не страдает из-за своего расстройства, а наслаждается им. 

Гарри спрятал лицо в ладонях. 

Невилл утешительно похлопал его по плечу.

***

В последующие дни Гарри начал подозревать, что гипотеза была верна: Драко наслаждался. Он просто возникал вдруг из-за угла, немедля оказывался в перекрестье всех взглядов и, выдержав театральную паузу, объявлял что-то вроде:

— Кто из вас пользовался секс-игрушками? Мне нужна репрезентативная выборка. 

Или, торжественно пройдя через притихшую общую гостиную, сверялся со своими записями и вопрошал:

— Как думаете, имеет смысл менять постельное белье перед сексом, если потом оно все равно испачкается? — И наносил ошарашенной публике контрольный удар: — И кстати, какое нижнее белье считается хорошим тоном надевать для секса?

И когда Дин выкрикивал из угла:

— Кружевной корсет! — и принимался ржать, Драко, к ужасу Гарри, делал несколько пометок в своей книжечке и удалялся, совершенно удовлетворенный. 

Чтобы в следующий раз подать голос на лестнице, когда все они поднимались на Астрономию. 

— А кто-нибудь вообще проводил клинические исследования безопасности этой вашей мануальной мастурбации?

И пока все приходили в себя и задавались экзистенциальными вопросами вроде: “А и правда, кто-нибудь проверял, безопасно ли дрочить?” — и смирялись с возможной смертью во цвете лет, Драко благосклонно выслушивал тихую и краткую лекцию Гермионы.

Потом он обнаружился в вечерних тенях за колонной с личной претензией к Гарри.

— Мало того, что твои учебники поверхностны и упускают множество крайне важных вопросов, так местами там вообще бред какой-то! Вот здесь, — он ткнул в Гарри открытой книгой, — советуют кусаться, чтобы возбудить партнера! Нет, я все могу понять, член там трогать, гладить соски или что там у них еще практикуется, но кусаться? Это небезопасно и попросту неприятно, я не представляю, кому может…

Гарри надоело слушать, он притянул Драко за воротник и поцеловал. Последние дни они слишком много говорили о сексе и при этом слишком мало были наедине. По правде, Драко обсуждал свои открытия в области магловских сексуальных практик с кем угодно, кроме Гарри. Ему же в основном доставалась роль зрителя, пусть и в первом ряду. Наверняка Драко разыгрывал все эти спектакли для него, но Гарри-то хотел участвовать. Ну или хотя бы посмотреть, как он ищет у себя эрогенные зоны.

Драко слабо выдохнул, и Гарри тут же протолкнул язык в приоткрытый рот, провел по нижней губе. А затем слегка прикусил ее. От звука, который издал Драко, от того, как его пальцы сжались на плече Гарри, да и от запаха его кожи мгновенно закружилась голова. Коридор накренился под ногами, и Гарри пришлось толкнуть Драко к стене, чтобы упереться ладонью в холодные камни. Но контраст между ними и мягкой раскаленной кожей лишь обострил чувства. Гарри гладил шею Драко, скользил пальцами по совсем коротким волоскам сзади, а большим — массировал кожу возле уха. Кажется, это прикосновение захватило Драко настолько, что он безотчетно помотал головой, запрокинул ее, подставляясь под руку. Гарри воспользовался его движением, чтобы пройтись губами по подбородку и прикусить угол челюсти, а потом и шею чуть ниже. 

Драко ахнул и прижался к Гарри еще ближе, а тот снова укусил, лизнул тонкую кожу и опять сжал зубами. Драко затрясло. 

Обеими руками он вцепился в плечи Гарри, и с каждым укусом его пальцы конвульсивно сжимались, а бедра вздрагивали — словно сквозь его тело проходили разряды электричества. Кожа возле ушей у него была особенно чувствительной, когда-то, кажется, миллион лет назад, Гарри даже записал это в свой чертов список. И только теперь мог, наконец, облизать ее, провести зубами — не укус даже, скорее намек на него. Драко издал слабый, совершенно задушенный звук, его пальцы слепо шарили по загривку Гарри, по его шее. Вцепившись в его пряди, Драко то тянул почти до боли, то давил на затылок, прижимая ближе к себе. 

Прямо в пах Гарри упирался его чертовски твердый член. 

Только собрав все свои невеликие силы, Гарри заставил себя разжать руки и отступить.

— Теперь понял? — спросил он, тяжело дыша.

Драко посмотрел на него мутными потемневшими глазами. Секунду он, кажется, вообще не понимал, что происходит, а потом слабо кивнул. 

— Да… кажется, да, — произнес он слабо. 

— Подумай об этом, — щедро предложил Гарри и поспешно зашагал прочь. На самом деле — практически сбежал. 

Целый час он думал, что неплохо отомстил, пока не заметил в общей гостиной Панси и Блейза, увлеченно строчащих что-то в одинаковых черных блокнотах. Гарри все никак не мог понять, что именно показалось ему подозрительным, и тут Рон шепнул:

— Тебе не кажется, что они конспектируют записи Малфоя?

Гарри пригляделся — и верно, на столе между ними лежал знакомый блокнот. 

— У них там факультатив по сексуальному просвещению, что ли? — продолжил Рон.

Гарри представил, как Драко, изучив магловские книги, читает лекции о подборе слов для комплиментов и учит Панси и Блейза целоваться на гипсовой голове, зачарованной, чтобы издавать подбадривающие стоны. Картинка вышла до того сюрреалистичная, что даже походила на правду.

— У него слишком много свободного времени, — процедил Гарри.

Панси тем временем подтянула к себе блокнот Драко, вчиталась в несколько строчек и густо покраснела. Подтолкнув Блейза локтем, она продемонстрировала ему свое открытие, после чего они горячо о чем-то заспорили, яростно жестикулируя. Блейз изображал рукой поступательные движения. 

— Умопомрачительно захватывающее зрелище, — сказал Рон, даже не пытаясь притвориться, будто читает свой учебник. — Слизеринцы делают первые шаги в магловском сексе.

Панси сделала широкий жест, напоминающий странный борцовский захват, и они с Блейзом снова заспорили, листая записную книжку Драко и тыкая ею друг в друга. Очевидно, скоро весь восьмой курс будет знать сексуальные секреты Драко Малфоя лучше, чем Гарри. Сначала он организует просветительский кружок, затем примется читать лекции по средам и пятницам, напечатает брошюры с красочными подвижными иллюстрациями, а там и до мемуаров дело дойдет. Что-то вроде: “Как Гарри Поттер открыл мне правду о сексе”. Только сам Гарри Поттер этого секса с Драко Малфоем так и не увидит.

Худшие подозрения подтвердились, когда на следующий вечер тот снова возник откуда-то из теней в пустом коридоре и заявил:

— Вчера я попробовал мастурбацию. С использованием руки, — очевидно, Драко был весьма доволен своими успехами (и прошедшей ночью в целом). — Это было потрясающе. 

Мгновенно забыв все, что у него накипело, Гарри только и смог выдавить:

— Без меня?

— Твое присутствие при первом эксперименте только помешало бы.

Что ж, он хотя бы сказал это вслух. Все, о чем Гарри подозревал вторую неделю, оказалось правдой.

— Значит, я тебе мешаю? — прошипел Гарри. — А Панси с Блейзом нет? Я видел, как они переписывали твой конспект. Ты его всем подряд показываешь?

— Я всего лишь поделился с ними информацией! — возмутился Драко. — В моем конспекте только важные сведения, я рассортировал их по разделам, составил систему интуитивно понятных меток и расставил перекрестные ссылки на примечания. Он гораздо удобнее твоих книг.

— Чего ты сделал? — переспросил Гарри. Теперь он перестал понимать, как с таким скрупулезным подходом у Драко оставалось время на сон и домашнее задание. И как он все-таки решился подрочить — по мнению Гарри, одна только сортировка по разделам должна отбить либидо на месяцы, если не годы.

Драко порылся в сумке и продемонстрировал ему свой черный блокнот. Выглядел он при этом таким гордым, будто показывал результаты многолетнего научного исследования. Разумеется, он просто уходил от ответа и пытался отвлечь Гарри от изначальной темы разговора. Тот видел его манипуляцию буквально насквозь. Но все равно схватил блокнот за угол и сказал:

— Ну-ка дай. — И, когда Драко разжал руку, принялся листать страницы. 

Исписанные аккуратным убористым почерком, они содержали множество сносок, приписок, комментариев и заметок на полях. Драко то и дело выражал свое мнение по поводу советов из книг или оставлял напоминания самому себе. В углу одной из страниц красовалась полная ужаса ремарка: “Маглы могут беременеть без договора! Варварство!” А чуть дальше еще более паническое: “Проверить возможность спонтанной беременности у мужчин!” На полях раздела, посвященного петтингу, красовалось задумчивое: “Чем продезинфицировать партнера перед слизыванием с него взбитых сливок?”

Гарри представил, как Драко пытается продезинфицировать его с ног до головы, и так ужаснулся, что даже комментарий на полях: “Маглы называют мужские флюиды “спермой”. Звучит глупо”, — не развеселил его.

“Упоминается необходимость смазки для анального секса”, — гласила следующая страница. Рядом тянулась целая вереница приписок разными чернилами: “Нерационально. Найти заклинание для смазки”, затем “Заклинания для смазки не существует” и наконец “Попробовать изобрести заклинание смазки. См. Экспериментальный раздел”. Буквы едва заметно мерцали, и стоило Гарри коснуться пальцем надписи, блокнот сам собой перелистнулся и открыл новый разворот. 

Страница под заглавием “Мануальная мастурбация. Личные впечатления” была плотно исписана и испещрена пометками, и строчки на ней ложились далеко не так ровно, как в других разделах. Видимо, в исследовательском раже Драко отвлекался на записи прямо во время процесса. Скорее всего, даже не прерываясь — на полях Гарри разглядел приписку “левой рукой тоже можно”. Несколько строк сползли, как пьяные, к кромке листа и сплелись возле него неряшливыми извивами. Гарри вчитался в крохотные корявые буквы, толпящиеся в углу страницы. 

“Горячее спазматическое ощущение в паху заметно отличается от ощ-ий при Орг. Эксп. путем установлено: возникают от круговых давящих движений вокруг головки. Медленные прикосновения скользящего характера в области так называемой “уздечки” производят заметную физ. реакцию в виде обильного выступления смазки. Ощущения напом. приятную нарастающую щекотку…” 

Дальше Гарри не разобрал. Формулировки, конечно, были кошмарные, но воображение у него мгновенно заработало, используя всю его нерастраченную восемнадцатилетнюю энергию. Во всех красках он представил, как Драко неторопливо ведет пальцами по члену и задумчиво прикусывает губу, вслушиваясь в оттенки ощущений. 

Гарри поспешно открыл другую страницу. Лист под заголовком “Секс-игрушки. Личные впечатления”, к счастью, пустовал, как и следующий — посвященный анальной стимуляции. Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, чтобы унять колотящееся сердце, Гарри спросил:

— Они что, все это видели? Ты делишься с ними всеми результатами экспериментов?

— Нет, конечно! — возмутился Драко. — Когда они переписывали конспект, личных впечатлений о мастурбации еще не было, я добавил их позже. Ты первый, с кем я поделился!

Он выговорил это так, словно оказывал великую честь. Гарри вдруг посетило дежа вю: как-то на третьем курсе Драко подкараулил его именно в этом коридоре, чтобы наговорить гадостей. Тогда он казался таким же гордым и уверенным в том, что все сделал правильно. Как и на четвертом курсе, когда на этом самом месте в очередной раз продемонстрировал ему значок “Поттер вонючка”.

А теперь они снова стояли тут, Гарри читал репортаж с места дрочки и не мог понять, как его вообще угораздило встречаться с Драко Малфоем. С Драко, который, сменив вражду на поцелуи, не бросил привычки выскакивать на него из-за угла. Он даже места засады не сменил.

Гарри вгляделся в его лицо, сияющее искренним энтузиазмом. Драко был одержим своими исследованиями и, кажется, ждал от Гарри одобрения. А тот никак не мог собраться с мыслями, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, кроме: “Как я сюда вообще попал?” И, может быть, снова поинтересоваться, почему эти все крайне интересные события происходят без его участия.

— Я зачарую страницы личных впечатлений так, чтобы их могли видеть только я и ты, — сказал наконец Драко.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри бесцветным голосом, возвращая ему блокнот. — Делай, как считаешь нужным.

Если он что-то и усвоил за эти годы — так это то, что в своей одержимости Драко совершенно неостановим, его не пугают ни трудности, ни затраты времени и сил, ни возможные жертвы.

Именно об этом он поведал Рону тем же вечером в полупустой гостиной. Тот слушал с сочувствующим, хоть и несколько скептическим видом. 

— Так, — сказал он наконец. — Ты описал Малфоя. И что в этом тебя удивляет? Когда ты пришел с таким загруженным лицом, я думал, у вас случилось что. А ты рассказываешь, что встречаешься с Малфоем, и он ведет себя, ну… как Малфой. 

— Но он не был таким, когда мы начали встречаться.

— Был, ты просто не замечал. Я не говорю, что он вел себя, как мудак, просто он не изменился. Я, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — послушай, я не против, что вы встречаетесь, совсем нет. Но лучше бы тебе не игнорировать его недостатки. Не притворяться, что если теперь у вас отношения, он вдруг перестал быть повернутым, и зацикленным, и бог знает каким еще. Если тебе это нравится, кто я такой, чтобы осуждать, я встречаюсь с Гермионой, знаешь ли. Но если все это раздражает тебя, у вас ничего не выйдет. 

Дожили. Рон дает ему вполне разумные советы об отношениях. Причем об отношениях с Драко Малфоем. 

— Ладно, ты прав, — вздохнул Гарри. — Но что мне сейчас-то делать? Ты знаешь, что он мне сегодня рассказал?

— Нет, и знать не хочу! — Рон вскинул руки. — Мне нравится смотреть на эти его выступления, но выслушивать интимные подробности я не буду. Вот если он сам расскажет на весь Хогвартс, другое дело, это весело. Но избавь меня от рассказов о том, какими извращениями вы там занимаетесь!

— Да мы ничем не занимаемся, в том-то и дело!

— Ну вот с ним об этом и поговори.

Именно в этот момент Драко вошел в гостиную, оглядел собравшуюся публику и, очевидно, решил, что ее вполне достаточно для очередного выступления:

— Кто-нибудь может мне объяснить, что, черт побери, такое презервативы?

Но Гарри не стал дожидаться продолжения — поднявшись с дивана, он поспешно собрал свои учебники и ушел в спальню. Там он, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать и уставился в полог. Сегодня вензеля на нем складывались в глумливые лица, которые насмешливо пялились в ответ.

Гарри перевернулся и натянул одеяло на голову.

***

Не то чтобы он специально избегал Драко в следующие дни. Просто все навалилось как-то разом, Гарри погребло под горой домашних заданий, которые он безбожно запустил, к тому же приближался матч, и Рон безжалостной рукой добавил в расписание еще две вечерние тренировки. Так что в гостиную они возвращались затемно, а потом до глубокой ночи вязли в многословных главах “Продвинутого курса Трансфигурации”, в бесконечных эссе, таблицах и конспектах. Времени и сил на что-то еще у Гарри попросту не оставалось. К тому же мутное раздражение все еще не изгладилось, а Драко не спешил прекращать свои спектакли или приглашать Гарри на сеанс ночной мастурбации. За последнее время вряд ли они сказали друг другу хоть десяток слов.

Так и выходило — когда Драко, листая свой изрядно распухший блокнот, открывал рот в Большом зале для очередного вопроса, Гарри уже пора было бежать на тренировку, а вечером, когда Драко вещал в гостиной, Гарри чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, что отправлялся прямиком в спальню, чтобы прочитать в тишине еще несколько параграфов в седьмом томе “Стандартной книги заклинаний” и уснуть, уткнувшись лицом прямо в учебник. К субботе он совершенно вымотался, потому, наверное, и не заметил, как Драко сел рядом на диван. Гарри перечитывал раз за разом совершенно зубодробительную строчку в трактате о вампирах, пытаясь разобраться, что, собственно, хотел сказать автор, но уставший разум пробуксовывал. 

— Поттер! — услышал он. Кажется, его звали уже не первый раз.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Драко — тот выглядел почти таким же усталым, каким Гарри себя чувствовал, и к тому же довольно раздраженным.

— Мы что, расстались? — проворчал Гарри.

— Что? — Драко удивленно моргнул. — Нет! Нет?

— Тогда зови меня по имени.

— Ладно, Гарри. — Драко нахмурился и помотал головой. — Так странно звучит, никак не привыкну. Так вот, Гарри. Ты на меня обиделся? Я что-то не так сделал?

Гарри едва не выронил книгу и лишь чудом избежал землетрясения на всем пятом этаже — трактат весил, как добрый каменный котел. Осторожно закрыв и отложив его в сторону, Гарри приказал себе сохранять спокойствие.

— И что же навело тебя на эту мысль? — спросил он.

— Вот только не надо изображать идиота. Ты меня избегаешь. Даже Панси заметила и спросила, все ли у нас в порядке.

— Я был занят, — буркнул Гарри. — Задания, тренировки, ну ты знаешь. 

— И поэтому ты уходишь куда-то каждый раз, когда меня видишь?

— Ты имеешь в виду, каждый раз, когда ты устраиваешь спектакли? Не знал, что тебе для них требуется особенная публика, думал, любая сойдет, лишь бы побольше.

Драко откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди.

— Так вот, в чем дело. Тебе не нравится, что я провожу исследование, используя все доступные источники информации.

Гарри потер переносицу под очками. Драко был непрошибаем, придется все повторить.

— Я уже сказал, — заметил Гарри. — Я не собираюсь становиться у тебя на пути. А ты достаточно ясно дал понять, что я тебе помешаю. 

Драко закатил глаза. Очевидно, он полагал, что вопрос, который он изящно проигнорировал в прошлый их разговор, как бы решился сам собой, или, может, ему удалось отвлечь Гарри своими впечатляющими достижениями в организации информации. Но Гарри уже видел планировщики Гермионы, и его не так-то просто было сбить с пути. 

— Я не имел в виду… — Драко тоже помассировал переносицу, и Гарри вдруг понял, что он повторяет его собственный жест. — Дело не в том, что я не хотел бы заняться этим с тобой… ну, когда-нибудь. Просто посмотри на это с моей стороны. Ты-то все это попробовал уже, изучил как следует, ты знаешь, чего ждать и как реагировать. У тебя есть опыт. И я хочу хоть немного догнать тебя. 

— Боже, Драко, это не соревнование! — Гарри дернул себя за волосы, потому что не знал, как еще выплеснуть раздражение. Раньше они дрались или оскорбляли друг друга, в общем, все шло по накатанной колее. А теперь? 

— Ты сам себе не веришь, — ответил Драко, ухмыляясь. — Мы всегда соревнуемся. Это ты так боялся опозориться, что явился ко мне со списком.

Гарри уставился на него. 

— Это другое. 

Попытка была жалкая, как дохлый слизняк. Нихрена это не другое. Драко, черт его дери, делал все то же самое, что и сам Гарри — просто с воистину малфоевским размахом. Если он не остановится, то через месяц у него будет целая армия советчиков, и ни один из них не поймет, как туда попал.

Драко не ответил, только безмятежно улыбнулся, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, почему сам оказался на этом месте и в отношениях с Драко Малфоем. Он был непредсказуемым и совершенно ебанутым — это Гарри в нем и понравилось, стоило узнать его поближе. Потом уже он оценил красивые руки, стройное гибкое тело и мягкие губы, но очаровали его именно те черты, на которые он сейчас изо всех сил обижался.

— На самом деле во время моих… экспериментов ты все равно присутствуешь. Скажем так, опосредованно. 

— Что?

Драко наклонился вперед, совсем близко, так что Гарри чувствовал его дыхание и запах его волос. 

— Мне нравится представлять тебя, когда я это делаю, — его голос становился все ниже и тише, пока не оборвался раскаленным выдохом на губах Гарри. — Я представляю твои руки на месте своих.

Он отстранился и полюбовался на Гарри — а может, запоминал для будущих фантазий, чтобы подрочить сегодня же ночью. 

— Подумай об этом, — сказал он, подмигнул и ушел в свою спальню, оставив Гарри онемевшим и крайне возбужденным.

Гарри все еще переводил дыхание и укладывал в голове собственные фантазии, когда рядом сел Рон.

— Такого лица я у тебя еще не видел, — жизнерадостно сообщил он. — Что Малфой натворил на этот раз?

— Он думает обо мне, когда дрочит, — с трудом выговорил Гарри.

— Нахуя я спросил! — взвыл Рон, вскакивая с дивана, и вылетел из гостиной. 

Гарри запрокинул голову на спинку и тяжело вздохнул.

***

Разумеется, Драко не перестал давать концерты. В конце концов, если бы Драко Малфой вдруг отказался от халявного внимания толпы, Гарри решил бы, что он тяжело болен, а может, это и вовсе не он, а какой-то злодей под Оборотным зельем. И все-таки градус его выступлений несколько снизился — или Гарри просто перестал раздражаться из-за них.

По вечерам он даже с долей умиления наблюдал за слизеринским кружком начинающих сексологов, который немало продвинулся в изучении этой непростой науки. Однажды Гарри даже спугнул Панси и Блейза, которые со всем исследовательским пылом тренировались целоваться в пустом коридоре. Заметив его, они подхватили свои конспекты, записи и, кажется, даже пару брошюр с яркими и наглядными обозначениями эрогенных зон и поспешно ретировались. 

Драко тем временем продвигался по “101 совету для долгих и счастливых гомосексуальных отношений” и даже решился подключить к своей программе изучения "Секс между мужчинами. Делай это правильно". Об этом Гарри узнал, когда Драко, страшно взъерошенный, в сбившемся галстуке и слегка помятой рубашке, влетел прямо в его спальню, потрясая этой самой книгой. Рон в ужасе подскочил на своей кровати и попытался утечь под нее. Судя по непередаваемой палитре эмоций на лице, он решил, что Драко наконец-то созрел для практических занятий и набросится на Гарри прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Он и набросился. Правда, с возмущением вместо жарких ласк. 

— Нет, хорошо, я принял к сведению, что можно засунуть член в задницу и получить от этого удовольствие. Я даже почти свыкся с этой мыслью. — Он сделал долгую паузу, пытаясь отдышаться. Рон, сообразив, что трахаться сейчас точно никто не будет, немедленно выбрался из-за кровати, подтянул к себе упаковку печенья и захрустел. — Но в рот?!

Гарри на всякий случай отгородился от исследовательского гнева подушкой.

— Ты про минет, что ли? — уточнил он.

— Про фелляцию! Кто это придумал вообще? Это же… — Драко задохнулся от возмущения.

— Негигиенично? — подсказал Рон.

— Вот! — Драко энергично закивал. — Рон меня понимает.

— Но не поддерживает, — добавил Рон. — Минет — это классно.

И пока Гарри очень старался игнорировать собственные мысли по этому поводу, Драко ткнул в Рона книгой, пылая праведной яростью. 

— Ну еще бы, тебе-то не приходится ничего в рот брать. У женщин члена нету, — заявил он. А потом с подозрением сощурился: — У них же нет?

Рон усмехнулся и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

— Присаживайся, мой наивный друг, и я расскажу тебе, что есть у женщин и что у них можно брать в рот.

— Нет! — запротестовал Гарри. — Только не при мне! Рон, еще слово, и я начну пересказывать тебе свои фантазии о Драко.

— Я не возражаю, — поднял руку тот. 

— Мерлин всемогущий, да потрахайтесь наконец! — в отчаянии выпалил Рон. — Я уйду из комнаты на неделю, да хоть насовсем и буду спать на коврике в комнате у Дина и Шеймуса. Только разберитесь уже с этим! — он широким жестом очертил их обоих, после чего подхватил одеяло, печенье и был таков. 

Повисла долгая и крайне неловкая пауза. 

Драко принялся поправлять измятый ворот рубашки, как будто только что заметил, в каком виде заявился к Гарри. Молчание затягивалось. 

— Ну, — произнес Драко наконец, — я… э-э-э, пойду?

— Ты же вроде хотел поговорить о минете?

— Я узнал достаточно. — Он снова помолчал, а потом прибавил: — Спокойной ночи.

После чего исчез даже быстрее, чем Рон.

— Спокойной ночи, Драко, — Гарри произнес уже в закрывшуюся дверь. 

Застонав сквозь зубы, он упал на подушку и уставился вверх, на чертов вышитый полог. Сегодня вензеля изображали пляшущих сатиров, и у них с сексуальной жизнью, очевидно, все было гораздо лучше, чем у Гарри. 

Он подумал о том, как много времени потребуется Драко, чтобы принять концепцию орального секса. Обдумать. Смириться с ней. Начать фантазировать. Когда-нибудь это точно случится, но вряд ли скоро, учитывая, насколько его поразила сама идея брать в рот чужой член. Страшно представить, что будет, когда он дойдет до главы про римминг.

Драко добрался до нее через два дня, и чтобы оправиться от потрясения, ему потребовалась неделя. Судя по всему, особенно сокрушительное впечатление произвели схематичные иллюстрации. 

Отложив на время ужасный и шокирующий “Секс между мужчинами”, он взялся за бестолковую “Азбуку секса от А до Я”, и его обычные выступления немедленно обрели особенную, так сказать, самобытность. 

— Вы в курсе, — тоном опытного просветителя заявил он, заходя на перемене в кабинет Трансфигурации, — что половой член можно называть нефритовым стержнем страсти? 

— Мерлин, но зачем? — не удержался Гарри. 

— Для пикантности, — уверенно ответил Драко. — Опять же, так изысканней.

— По-моему, это пошло, — сказала Гермиона. — Что плохого в слове “член”? Гораздо удобнее называть вещи своими именами.

— А мне нравится, — Драко полистал свою книжечку, сверился с чем-то и продолжил: — Только вслушайся: “кожаная флейта”, “волшебная палочка” или вот особенно хорошее — “брючный змей”.

Почувствовав глубокий потенциал темы, Дин и Шеймус немедленно подключились к разговору.

— Я слышал вариант “красноголовый воин”, — заявил Дин. — По-моему, хорошо. Сурово. 

— А мой дядя, когда объяснял, чего куда, все время убойной дубиной называл. — Шеймус изобразил руками нечто, чем действительно можно было убивать. — Так и говорил, мол, ежели ты в нашу породу пошел, смотри, полегче дубиной своей размахивай, а то жениться придется. 

Сразу несколько человек уставились на него весьма заинтересовано. 

— Копье любви, — внесла свою лепту Лаванда, — по-моему, очень романтично. 

К ужасу Гарри, варианты посыпались со всех сторон — даже с тех, откуда он не ждал предательства. 

— Этот, как его… жезл наслаждения, — с трудом сдерживая смех, предложил Рон. — А еще карманный горностай.

Он тут же получил от Гермионы великолепную затрещину, но судя по его лицу, оно того стоило. 

— Любовный мускул, — добавил Драко. — На мой вкус, достаточно точно и довольно изысканно.

— Зачем ему это? — спросил слабым голосом Гарри просто так, в пространство. Все равно его не слушали — все были слишком увлечены обсуждением, не слишком ли глупо звучит “злой волосатый пиратик”.

— Для общей эрудиции? — сказала Гермиона. — Надеюсь, он не собирается применять эти выражения на практике.

— Я б не поставил на это и кната, — вздохнул Гарри. — Он же ебанутый, с него станется снять штаны и пригласить меня познакомиться с его безногой ящерицей.

— Я думала, тебе это в нем и нравится.

Возразить ему было нечего.

Впрочем, уже за обедом выяснилось, что, расширяя кругозор, Драко кое-чего не учел. Он явился, когда Гарри уже приканчивал свой бифштекс, сел рядом — прямо за гриффиндорский стол! — и обвел его трагическим взглядом. С каждой секундой его лицо все больше серело. 

— Я не могу есть, — объявил он наконец и смерил Гарри осуждающим взглядом, потому что тот как раз сунул в рот очередной кусок бифштекса. — Совсем. Я уверен, что умру от голода в самое ближайшее время. 

— Ты заболел? — спросил Гарри. Он и правда выглядел нездоровым.

— Нет. Но мой хрупкий разум безвозвратно поврежден, — жалобно сказал Драко.

С этим никто не стал бы спорить.

— Я добрался до середины твоего алфавитного справочника, — продолжил он. — Ты не представляешь, сколько существует сексуальных практик, названных по аналогии с едой. 

— Еще как представляю. — Гарри отрезал следующий кусок бифштекса. — Я его пролистал и чуть не выкинул, в жизни не видел столько гадости.

— Зачем люди всем этим занимаются? — патетически вопросил Драко. — Вот жареные сосиски, например! Это же бесчеловечно. А картофельное пюре? Какой больной ублюдок его придумал?

Гарри подумал и положил себе еще пару ложек. Драко следил за его движениями с суеверным ужасом. 

— Пирог с почками, — замогильным голосом сказал он. — Морковь с горошком будут сниться мне в кошмарах. 

— Йоркширский пудинг? — предложил Гарри. 

Драко передернулся и позеленел.

— Может, хоть сэндвич с индейкой? Салат?

На все предложения Драко лишь мотал головой и нервно комкал салфетку.

— Тогда, может, ты сделаешь человечеству одолжение и выкинешь этот адский справочник? Сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь там что-то полезное. Только навсегда отобьешь себе любовь к шоколаду. 

Драко жалобно изогнул брови — казалось, он вот-вот заплачет.

— Шоколадные эклеры, — сказал он очень тихо. — Никогда не прощу.

— Сожги его, — посоветовал Гарри и положил себе пару кексов. — Отомсти за свой аппетит с особой жестокостью.

Рядом с ним на лавку плюхнулся Рон и подтянул к себе сразу все блюда, что стояли поблизости. Его, очевидно, тоже совершенно не смутило присутствие Драко за гриффиндорским столом.

— Малфой, а ты чего не ешь? — бодро спросил он сквозь куриную ножку. — Ты какой-то бледный, на вот, возьми луковый суп.

Драко заглянул в подвинутую к нему супницу, словно в ней, как в геенне огненной, корчились в муках тысячи грешников.

— Нечестивец, — выдавил он надтреснутым фальцетом и вылетел из-за стола.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Рон.

— Его разум, как там… — Гарри пощелкал пальцами, припоминая. — Его хрупкий разум безвозвратно поврежден.

— А, ну это не новость. — Рон пожал плечами и с аппетитом причастился лукового супа.

***

“Азбукой секса” Драко пришибло весьма ощутимо. Когда в один из вечеров Панси по обыкновению подошла к нему со своей собственной черной книжечкой наготове и задала какой-то вопрос, Драко отшатнулся и в ужасе замотал головой.

Кажется, он все еще переживал о фрикадельках с соусом и о курином супе с лапшой.

Гарри тоже переживал — он вдруг подумал, что Драко вполне способен использовать свое новообретенное знание во зло. К примеру, когда они все-таки доберутся до постели, он может решить, что Гарри весьма понравятся возбуждающие грязные разговорчики. Что-нибудь в духе “О да, полей мой пирог взбитыми сливками, ты, порочный сластолюбец!” или, скажем “Моя горячая сосиска заждалась свою булочку”. Гарри был уверен, что в тот же миг станет импотентом до конца жизни. Все эти апокалиптические видения и так уже испортили ему привычные фантазии. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как воображаемый Драко, до того молчавший или выражавший свое бурное одобрение междометиями, вдруг открывал рот, чтобы назвать Гарри греховодником, а потом выдавал что-нибудь про жгучую толстую салями.

На этом обычно его сеанс мастурбации заканчивался сам собой, и он отправлялся спать. Но и там голос Драко шептал ему на ухо: “Добавь свои чипсы к моей рыбе”, — что бы это, черт побери, ни значило. 

К пятнице Гарри и сам потерял сон, аппетит и здоровый цвет лица. Однако, спустившись на завтрак в Большой зал, он обнаружил там Драко, который с абсолютно безмятежным видом уплетал колбаски и глазунью, а свободной рукой подтягивал к себе блюдо с кашей и сливочник. Он даже не сразу заметил Гарри, поглощенный овсянкой с клубничным джемом. 

— Так ты сжег книгу? — поинтересовался он. 

Драко поднял на него абсолютно прозрачные глаза и спросил:

— Какую книгу? 

И тогда Гарри понял, что Драко решил проблему, как настоящий Малфой — просто сделал вид, что ничего не было. 

Два часа спустя на Чарах он с таким же невинным видом сунул руку под парту и положил ее на член Гарри. Тот подпрыгнул и едва не опрокинулся вместе со стулом.

Правой рукой Драко продолжал выписывать вензеля палочкой, а левой легонько поглаживал Гарри.

— Ты что творишь? — прошипел Гарри, дрожащими руками перебирая свои листы с записями и пытаясь притвориться, будто ищет в них что-то очень-очень важное.

— В книге написано, что спонтанность помогает партнерам чувствовать себя более раскованно, — прошептал Драко в ответ и мягко сжал пальцы. Гарри издал слабый сдавленный звук и поспешно прикусил щеку изнутри. Он чувствовал, как лицо постепенно заливает жар. 

— А там не написано, что для спонтанности надо выбирать подходящие места?

Драко расслабил пальцы и огляделся, будто только сейчас осознал, где они находятся.

— Ну я хотел быть непредсказуемым, — пробормотал он немного смущенно, но руку убрал.

— Да, — ответил Гарри все еще придушенным голосом. — У тебя получилось. 

Драко, очевидно, посчитал это признанием своих заслуг, потому что немедленно расправил плечи и бросил на Гарри благосклонный взгляд. 

— Видишь, как хорошо, что я практикую обстоятельный подход и изучил всю теорию, — заявил он самодовольно. 

Гарри в очередной раз напомнил себе, что знал, на что идет, когда начинал встречаться с Драко Малфоем. Однако раз за разом он недооценивал его упорство. Тем же вечером Драко повторил свой маневр. 

Они сидели вдвоем на маленьком диване у камина, и Гарри заканчивал эссе по Трансфигурации. Огонь за решеткой постепенно угасал, бедро Драко прижималось под пледом к его бедру, а пальцы то и дело задевали локоть, поэтому с последним дюймом Гарри возился уже добрых полтора часа — и, в общем-то, их обоих это устраивало. Драко читал “Стандартную книгу заклинаний”, но с тех пор, как Гарри заглядывал ему через плечо полчаса назад, он так и не перелистнул ни страницы. 

Наконец Гарри с некоторым сожалением домучил эссе, поставил точку в заключительном предложении, и в тот же миг Драко положил руку ему на бедро. Гарри начал сворачивать свиток. Рука двинулась выше. Надеясь, что верно понял, куда нацелился Драко, Гарри отложил свиток и подтянул к себе на колени первый попавшийся учебник побольше.

В свой Драко пялился с величайшим интересом, но его пальцы поглаживали внутреннюю сторону бедра Гарри, и мягкие прикосновения, приглушенные тканью, отзывались в теле, словно электрические разряды. Шея под воротом рубашки немедленно взмокла. Гарри едва заметно поерзал на месте, прижался боком к Драко и увидел краем глаза, что уголок его губ дернулся. 

Продолжая скользить ладонью по бедру Гарри, он перевернул страницу. Пламя камина подсвечивало кончик его носа и опущенные ресницы, и Гарри ужасно захотелось отобрать у него книгу и поцеловать. Никто даже не удивится, после всех выступлений Драко они, наверное, могли бы прямо здесь заняться сексом, а остальные только давали бы советы и рассуждали, оптимальна ли выбранная ими поза… Драко сжал его член сквозь брюки, и все дурацкие мысли растворились, сметенные волной жара. Почему-то теперь это было совсем иначе, чем на Чарах. Интимнее. Гарри снова заерзал, подался бедрами к ладони Драко — и был тут же вознагражден несколькими дразнящими движениями вверх-вниз. Большим пальцем Драко помассировал головку сквозь ткань. 

Гарри зажмурился и выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Драко, очевидно, неплохо натренировался, а может, обладал неким врожденным талантом — так или иначе, Гарри был уверен, что долго не продержится. Член пульсировал от легчайших прикосновений, а Драко, чувствуя это, то и дело искоса поглядывал на Гарри. Выглядел он при этом чрезвычайно довольным собой, хоть и слегка запыхавшимся. Он тоже поерзал и, запустив под плед свободную руку, поправил брюки.

— Как думаешь, — пробормотал он Гарри на ухо, — Рон не согласится погулять пару часов?

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Гарри. — Мне плевать, согласится он или нет. Ему придется.

— Тогда идем. — Дыхание Драко обжигало ухо и шею, и Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что он говорит. Что предлагает. И еще немного — чтобы осознать, что ему не показалось. Что это не ошибка, не игра воображения. 

Он все ждал, что сейчас Драко усмехнется и скажет что-то вроде: “Но сначала мне надо подумать”. 

Вместо того Драко глянул на него неуверенно, почти смущенно и произнес:

— Но если ты не хочешь…

— Боже, нет! — выпалил Гарри шепотом. — То есть, боже, да! Хочу!

Драко кивнул самому себе и решительно откинул плед. Но тут же быстро глянул вниз и поспешно натянул его обратно. 

— Об этом я не подумал, — пробормотал он.

Прикрывшись учебником и едва не запутавшись ногами в пледе, Драко поднялся на ноги и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Гарри. Приподнял бровь.

Гарри пришлось повторить его маневр — в подробностях, он даже запутался в ногах точно так же. Одинаково негнущейся походкой они двинулись в сторону спален, и внушали, должно быть, не меньше подозрений, чем пара пингвинов, крадущихся по очень скользкому льду. Казалось, потребовалось целое столетие, чтобы пересечь гостиную, так что когда дверь наконец захлопнулась за ними, Гарри едва не уронил книгу. 

Рон, занимавшийся, очевидно, чем-то очень важным, замер посреди комнаты и уставился на них стеклянными глазами.

— Добрый вечер, Рональд, — сказал Драко нетвердым голосом. — Нам с Гарри нужно побыть наедине.

— Да ладно?! — Рон на секунду вытаращился на них, а потом расплылся в широченной улыбке. — Я уж думал, не доживу. А вы уверены? Вот прямо сейчас?

— Рон. — Гарри постарался вложить в одно слово всю свою убедительность и заодно — предупреждение, что будет, если Рон немедленно не свалит.

— Окей, окей, ухожу.

Он подхватил с постели одеяло и подушку и исчез за дверью. Гарри и Драко все еще стояли, сжимая учебники. Молчание затягивалось. Наконец, все еще немного деревянным жестом Драко вскинул палочку, запер дверь и после недолгих размышлений наложил еще и заглушающие чары. 

— Я тут подумал, — сказал Гарри после еще одной долгой паузы. — Ведь все в гостиной видели, как мы уходили, да?

— Да, — ответил Драко.

— И сейчас туда вышел Рон со своим одеялом и захватывающей историей о том, как его выставили из собственной спальни, — продолжал Гарри.

— Да. 

— То есть они все там сейчас…

— Да, — снова произнес Драко. — Плевать.

Он уронил книгу, притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал. И только тогда он разжал руки, и его собственный учебник со стуком упал на пол. Гарри переступил через него, прижимаясь к Драко еще ближе, толкнул его к двери, вжал в нее и обхватил за плечи. Они целовались всего несколько секунд, но воздуха уже катастрофически не хватало. Драко казался таким горячим — раскаленным! — что древесина должна была уже обуглиться под его лопатками. Гарри касался губами рта, скул, подбородка, почти обжигаясь и чувствуя, как он вздрагивает всем телом. 

Драко провел по его спине ладонями, сжал ягодицы и с силой о него потерся. Гарри задохнулся, почувствовав бедром твердый член. Застонав в поцелуй, Драко прижался еще плотнее, движения его становились все быстрее, неровное дыхание обжигало губы. Гарри и сам был опасно близок к оргазму, ему достаточно было уже того, что Драко так близко и хочет его.

Вдруг Драко прервал поцелуй.

— Подожди, — сказал он севшим голосом. — Не так. Надо не так.

Гарри издал короткий протестующий стон, а потом отступил, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха, чтобы взглянуть на Драко, на его потемневшие губы, на измятую рубашку и белую шею в неравномерных красных пятнах. 

— Как угодно, — мягко произнес Гарри. — Как ты захочешь.

Глядя вниз, на его ширинку, натянутую возбужденным членом, Драко принялся бормотать себе под нос:

— Так. Все хорошо. Так и должно быть, — он неловко провел по своим волосам, еще больше взлохматив их, а потом спохватился и попытался пригладить. — Надо… надо снять одежду. Наверное.

Гарри понял, что грядет Личный Этикет Драко Малфоя. Он давно пытался примириться с этим моментом, но все равно оказался не готов.

— Да, — сказал он и потянулся к рубашке Драко. Крохотная пуговица норовила ускользнуть из пальцев, как живая. Драко напряженно смотрел на него потемневшими глазами и облизывал губы — раз за разом. Этот взгляд притягивал Гарри, сбивал его с толку, и когда две верхние пуговицы наконец поддались, он не удержался — торопливо поцеловал открывшуюся шею, ключицу, подрагивающую от сбивчивого дыхания. 

— Глава пятая, двадцать третий абзац, — загадочно сказал Драко и нерешительно тронул ремень на брюках Гарри. — Заручитесь согласием партнера.

— Я давно согласен, — сказал Гарри и добавил, спохватившись: — А ты?

— Разумеется. Я всего лишь пытаюсь делать все по порядку! — заявил он. — Мы немного запутались. Сначала двадцать третий абзац, а потом уже сорок пятый. 

И с этими словами он попытался избавить Гарри от рубашки. Попытка вышла совершенно бездарной, хотя Гарри отметил усердие и самоотдачу. Впрочем, несмотря на весь пыл Драко, три минуты спустя Гарри все еще был застегнут на все пуговицы. Возможно, проблема была в том, что Гарри то и дело целовал и облизывал шею Драко, покусывал кожу у него за ушами, а потом спускался ниже, чтобы провести языком по впадине между ключиц. Каждый раз, когда он делал так, Драко потряхивало, его руки соскальзывали по груди Гарри — и все приходилось начинать сначала. 

Похоже, эти неудачи раздражали Драко, он все больше нервничал, дергал ворот рубашки Гарри так, что ткань трещала и врезалась ему в плечи. Гарри мягко отвел его руки.

— Слушай, может, на первый раз я сам? — предложил он. — И ты тоже. Иначе мы до утра провозимся, а мне уже очень, — он наклонился к уху Драко, прикусил мочку, — очень тяжело ждать.

Он увидел всю работу мысли на лице Драко, увидел, как он взвешивает варианты. С одной стороны был его продуманный план, а с другой — гарантированно раздетый Гарри. Очевидно, Гарри победил, потому что Драко быстро кивнул и вцепился теперь уже в свою рубашку. Так дело пошло намного быстрее. Торопливо расстегивая пуговицы, Гарри с жадностью следил, как постепенно открывается бледная грудь с напряженными жесткими мышцами и маленькими розовыми сосками, подрагивающий живот, который поджимался каждый раз, когда Драко выдыхал сквозь зубы. Сколько всего Гарри мог бы сделать со всеми этими открытиями! Особенно если случится чудо, и проклятая молния на брюках перестанет заедать. Гарри дернул язычок несколько раз и застонал с облегчением, когда брюки наконец перестали сдавливать член. 

Наступила странная тишина, и подняв взгляд, Гарри обнаружил, что Драко смотрит на него — тяжело, жадно. Его руки стискивали измятый пояс брюк, а над оттянутой резинкой трусов влажно поблескивала ярко-розовая головка. 

Они качнулись друг к другу одновременно, прижались кожей к коже, Драко скользнул ладонями по его бокам, накрыл пальцами поясницу, а Гарри провел по его бедру, стягивая брюки еще ниже.

Драко сжал руки у него на бедрах, скользнул большими пальцами под резинку трусов и замешкался. Губы у него зашевелились.

— Глава три, тридцать второй абзац, — расслышал Гарри. А потом громче и так же нервно: — Какой у тебя большой. Феноменально большой. Просто умопомрачительно.

— Да обычный он, — сказал Гарри, никогда не испытывавший иллюзий по поводу размеров своего члена. Да и не беспокоило его это раньше, пока Драко не решил вдруг, что снова пришло время для идиотских комплиментов. — Ты его даже толком не видел!

Драко в замешательстве заморгал. Очевидно, все шло не по плану, а этикет не выдерживал столкновения с реальностью.

— Я хотел сделать тебе приятно.

— Драко. Мы не в той ситуации, когда приятно делают комплиментами.

Драко слегка нахмурился — наверное, мысленно перекраивал свой план. Гарри ждал, хотя ладони уже зудели — так хотелось запустить их наконец ему в штаны.

— Тогда глава пять, пятьдесят первый абзац, — решился Драко и выжидательно уставился на Гарри. Как будто тот помнил, о чем вообще эта пятая глава.

Тогда Драко вздохнул и решительно положил руки ему на голые ягодицы. Судя по лицу, для него это стало такой же неожиданностью, как для Гарри. И понравилось едва ли не больше.

— Умоляю, только без комплиментов, — поспешно предупредил Гарри и на всякий случай отвлек его еще и несколькими быстрыми поцелуями в шею. Пальцы Драко у него на заднице судорожно сжались. Развивая успех, Гарри скользнул губами ниже, лизнул под ключицей, чувствуя солоноватый привкус свежего пота и горячей кожи. Дыхание Драко то и дело сбивалось, а еще Гарри чувствовал, как безумно колотится его сердце. Но когда он коснулся языком маленького твердого соска, все звуки исчезли на миг. 

А потом Драко издал приглушенный жалобный звук. Совсем слабый — на большее ему не хватило воздуха.

Гарри лизнул сильнее, осторожно сжал сосок зубами и потянул. Драко выгнулся, подаваясь ему навстречу, и застонал. 

— Это, — произнес он совершенно севшим голосом, — это многое объясняет… Я должен дополнить схему.

Гарри ужаснулся, представив, как Драко прямо сейчас извлечет из кармана свою чертову схему и примется ее дополнять, поэтому, не давая себе времени на раздумья и панику, обхватил его член. Одновременно он надавил языком на сосок. Похоже, для Драко этого оказалось даже слишком много, потому что его тряхнуло с ног до головы. Обеими руками он обхватил затылок Гарри, запустил пальцы в его пряди, слепо, почти непроизвольно поглаживая их. Кажется, он пытался набрать хоть немного воздуха, но не мог, только вздрагивал под руками Гарри, под его губами. Его живот то и дело напрягался, и ребра выступали под кожей и мышцами четкой дугой. Наверное, стоило дать Драко передышку, но вместо того Гарри накрыл ладонью головку и помассировал, растирая выступившую смазку. 

Драко потянул его за волосы, заставил поднять голову и жадно впился в губы. Провел обеими ладонями по груди Гарри, погладил соски — осторожно, почти нерешительно, а затем неожиданно резко стянул с него трусы, положил руку ему на член и сразу же провел несколько раз вверх и вниз.

— Да нет, и правда большой, — пробормотал он Гарри в губы и, не дожидаясь ответа, протолкнул язык ему в рот.

Гарри и не пытался возражать, он был слишком поглощен осознанием того, что Драко Малфой трогает его член. То есть трогает по-настоящему, не через ткань — вот прямо так, ладонью. И его большой палец прямо сейчас трет головку мягкими круговыми движениями. Понимание этого произвело куда более сильный эффект, чем сами прикосновения. У Гарри кружилась голова, а в мыслях раз за разом проносилось одно и то же: это происходит на самом деле.

Драко, похоже, забыл о плане и этикете — он больше не пытался заговорить, его рука на члене Гарри то и дело сбивалась с ритма, пальцы соскальзывали по обильной смазке, но ни его, ни Гарри это больше не волновало. 

Им обоим не хватало воздуха, и поцелуи выходили смазанными и неглубокими, Драко то и дело прижимался лбом к виску Гарри, сорванно выдыхал ему в челюсть и шептал что-то очень тихо, едва различимо. Сначала показалось — опять припоминает свои чертовы параграфы, абзацы и главы, но, прислушавшись, Гарри разобрал только: “Вот так…” и еще “Пожалуйста, Гарри”. 

Повинуясь его сбивчивым просьбам, Гарри прильнул к нему всем телом, толкнулся в его ладонь, зажав ее между их телами, тыльной стороной она терлась теперь о член Драко. Свободной рукой Гарри нащупал его сосок, сжал между пальцами и тут же прикусил кожу под ухом. Драко встряхнуло, и Гарри стиснул головку его члена, чувствуя, как она набухает, как натягивается тонкая влажная кожа. 

Драко запрокинул голову, ударился затылком о дверь и напрягся, замер, почти не дыша. Обеими руками он вцепился в бедра Гарри и только тянул его к себе, рвано подавался бедрами навстречу, в его руку. Головка то и дело скользила по уздечке Гарри, терлась о его живот, оставляя влажные пятна. Кончиками пальцев он чувствовал, как подрагивает член Драко, уже вот-вот… 

Гарри обхватил оба сразу, стиснул в кулаке и жадно поцеловал Драко прямо в открытый рот. Поймал губами низкий сорванный стон и почувствовал, как на пальцы брызнула сперма. Сам толкнулся еще несколько раз в сжатые пальцы и едва удержался на ногах, когда на него обрушился оргазм. Казалось, он еще не упал, только потому что продолжал целовать Драко. И потому что тот продолжал его обнимать.

Чтобы прийти в себя и отдышаться, им потребовалось несколько долгих секунд — минут, часов, лет, черт знает, времени не существовало — а потом Драко пробормотал:

— Никакого сравнения с одиночной практикой. 

— Кто бы мог подумать! 

Но съязвить как следует он не успел, потому что Драко посмотрел на него мягким затуманенным взглядом — таким горячим, что Гарри ощущал его кожей. Щекой, губами, затем шеей и грудью. И ниже — тоже. 

Драко неожиданно обхватил его запястье, потянул за руку и внимательно, с каким-то исследовательским интересом осмотрел испачканные спермой пальцы. А потом вдруг лизнул их.

— Хм, не так плохо, как я думал, — удивленно сказал он и втянул в рот указательный палец.

Гарри понял, что вот сейчас-то он и упадет. Оргазм не смог его подкосить, но Драко, слизывающий их смешанную сперму с его пальцев, придирчиво проверяя каждую фалангу, — это уже слишком.

Он окончательно убедился, что Драко Малфою не ведомы стыд, совесть и милосердие. Не сказать, впрочем, что Гарри это не устраивало. В конце концов, он понимал, с кем связался. К тому же он изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы точно знать, как поступить дальше.

Гарри подтолкнул Драко к кровати и принялся стягивать с него штаны.

За следующие два часа Драко поразил его до глубины души еще пять раз. Или, может, семь — Гарри сбился со счета после третьего оргазма. Он тешил себя надеждой, что осилил бы и четвертый заход, если бы не потратил столько сил на чертово эссе, а часы не показывали уже полчетвертого ночи.

— Куда ты дел мои брюки? — спросил Драко из-под кровати. Его второй носок они так и не смогли найти, пришлось Гарри одолжить ему свою пару. 

— Куда-то кинул, — ответил Гарри, освещая спальню Люмосом. К счастью, окно было закрыто, иначе брюки могли бы оказаться в заложниках у Гремучей ивы.

Возможно, они скрылись от стыда после того, как Драко сел ему на грудь, подрочил и кончил на лицо. Гарри сам чуть не сгорел от смущения, когда Драко целовал его, слизывая собственную сперму, но возбуждение пересилило, и теперь повторение входило в его ближайшие, даже очень срочные планы.

Драко издал торжествующий вскрик, призвал брюки, висящие на пологе кровати Рона, и наконец натянул их на свои длинные ноги, на которые Гарри все время пялился, раздумывая, а не пойти ли все-таки на четвертый заход. 

— Как думаешь, — сказал Драко, — наверное, там уже все разошлись? 

— Да конечно, глубокая ночь же.

Драко кивнул, поцеловал его — нежно, только слегка коснувшись губ кончиком языка, — отпер дверь и выглянул наружу.

Из гостиной немедленно послышались аплодисменты.

Драко захлопнул дверь.

— Там кто-то есть, — сказал он глухим голосом.

— Это я уже понял. 

Выставив перед собой светящуюся палочку, Гарри тоже высунул голову. Аплодисменты не затихали, а теперь к ним добавилось тихое посвистывание, по которому он узнал Шеймуса. 

— Вы чего не спите, придурки? — спросил Гарри свистящим шепотом.

— Рон надеялся вернуться на свою кровать, а мы решили составить ему компанию, — невинно сказал Дин. Как будто это не он все еще продолжал хлопать, как на премьере скандального спектакля.

— Так вы закончили предаваться безудержной страсти? — спросил Рон и громко зевнул. — Я спать хочу.

— Идиоты, — буркнул Гарри и повернулся к Драко. — Ничего не поделаешь, придется идти под овации.

— Мне не привыкать, — сказал Драко, задрал нос и вышел из комнаты в сопровождении приглушенного торжественного улюлюканья.

***

Гарри думал, что после Драко, размазывающего свою сперму по его лицу, уже ничто не сможет смутить его. Но три дня спустя Драко подсел к нему в библиотеке, и лицо у него было настолько вдохновенное, что Гарри немедленно пришел в ужас. От Драко, который расхаживал с таким видом, можно было ожидать чего угодно. Разумно составленного расписания их будущих сексуальных взаимодействий. Передовых открытий в области эротических чар. Планов по захвату мира.

— Гарри, — торжественным шепотом произнес Драко, — ты пробовал анальный фингеринг?

— Чего? — переспросил Гарри, в шоке от того, что не ошибся. — Пальцы в задницу, что ли?

— Фу, как вульгарно. — Драко сморщил нос. — Да, в задницу. Так что, пробовал?

— Ну… — Гарри помялся. Несмотря на все, что уже успел натворить Драко, к такому разговору в библиотеке он не был готов. — Да, пробовал.

— И как тебе?

— Нормально. Приятно. — Гарри очень старался ни о чем не думать. Не хватало ему только стояка в библиотеке.

Драко наклонился к самому его уху и радостно прошептал, обдав горячим дыханием:

— Тогда ты будешь сверху. Я вчера попробовал, это сногсшибательно! Представляю, как здорово будет с тобой. — И пока Гарри сидел, как громом пораженный, прибавил тише и ниже: — Хочу с тобой.

Что ж, схватку со стояком Гарри проиграл всухую и выбираться из библиотеки пришлось, прикрываясь сумкой с учебниками. Он думал, что потребуется целых полчаса, чтобы успокоиться и выбросить из головы все эти картины. Разумеется, он не смог сделать этого ни за час, ни за весь день. 

Стоило ему отвлечься, например, на Травологии, как на глаза попадался Драко с секатором в руках. В тех самых руках. Он придерживал норовящие обвиться вокруг запястья побеги и ловко обрезал их, а мысли Гарри заволакивал туман. На Чарах Гарри довольно успешно сосредоточился, но Драко опять сидел рядом, сжимая палочку теми самыми пальцами, которые уже полдня не давали Гарри покоя. Разумеется, он не думал о том, как Драко медленно растягивал себя, задыхаясь от удовольствия. Совершенно не думал. 

Гарри застонал и уронил голову на стол. День был потерян.

— У тебя все в порядке? — спросил Драко.

Гарри повернул голову, чтобы его видеть. Засранец самодовольно улыбался.

— Ты разрушил мою жизнь, — сказал Гарри.

— Не преувеличивай. В любом случае, я готов заплатить за содеянное сегодня же ночью.

Разумеется, эти слова вовсе не улучшили ситуацию. Напротив, теперь мысли Гарри обрели определенный, так сказать, вес. Сегодня ночью… разум пробуксовывал, подкидывая лишь отдельные картинки. Интересно, если попросить Драко показать, как именно он экспериментировал, он согласится? 

Гарри снова ударился головой об стол.

К вечеру все эти красочные горячие фантазии совершенно измучили его, так что он попытался отвлечь себя уборкой. Он сложил разбросанные книги, черновики эссе, свои футболки и перья. Затем провел полчаса, изничтожая пыль на тумбочках, пологах, подоконниках и даже под кроватями. Нашел утраченный носок Драко в укромном уголке за тумбочкой в компании фантиков от шоколадных лягушек. Проверил запас смазки.

Минут пять Гарри смотрел на флакон, выставленный на тумбочке. Пожалуй, выглядело слишком прямолинейно. Он убрал смазку в ящик. А вдруг у него истек срок годности? Вытащил флакон, проверил — смазка была совсем свежая, он купил ее месяц назад. Снова поставив ее на тумбочку, Гарри посмотрел на нее еще несколько минут. Флакон стоял там, одинокий и крайне очевидный. Он как бы говорил: “Я знаю, сегодня мне перепадет”. 

Гарри пожалел, что убрался. Среди бардака флакон еще мог бы хоть немного затеряться и не выглядеть настолько самонадеянно. Вдруг еще окажется, что смазка некачественная, а он выставил ее напоказ.

Гарри быстро выдавил несколько капель на ладонь, чтобы проверить, хорошо ли она скользит. Как будто не пользовался ею буквально пару дней назад. Скользила она хорошо, но теперь Гарри понял, что флакон выглядит заметно початым. Эта смазка выдавала все его тайны с потрохами.

Определенно стоило спрятать ее.

Гарри протянул было руку, но тут вошел Драко в тонкой светло-серой пижаме и с благосклонным видом принца, посещающего бедняков в их жалких лачугах. 

— О, хорошо, что у тебя есть смазка, — сказал он. — Я еще не придумал заклинание, все субстанции выходят нестабильными.

— В смысле? 

— Ну, последняя воспламенилась от контакта с воздухом и оставила подпалины на стене в моей спальне. А опытный образец номер двадцать один я всерьез подумываю запатентовать в качестве промышленной взрывчатки. Или отравы для докси. Я пока не решил.

Еще не договорив, Драко начал стягивать пижаму. Полностью раздевшись, он аккуратно сложил ее на стуле и повернулся к Гарри. Бледная кожа на груди, животе и бедрах Драко словно бы светилась. Тот же холодный огонь сиял в его глазах, радужка сделалась совсем светлой, а зрачки — огромными. Этим взглядом, этой узкой улыбкой, казалось, можно было порезаться, во всяком случае что-то в груди у Гарри нестерпимо болело от них. Драко повел плечами, переступил на месте босыми ступнями. Наполовину вставший член качнулся. Его головка казалась еще темнее на фоне белых поджарых бедер, прямо под взглядом Гарри она приподнялась еще сильнее, выскользнула из-под крайней плоти. Жесткие сухие мышцы на животе дрогнули — словно Драко подавился воздухом. 

Уголки его губ колебались тоже, отчего выражение становилось то насмешливым, то мягким и просительным. Продолжая улыбаться, Драко медленно прошествовал к Гарри. 

— Почему ты еще одет? — спросил он и потянул его за галстук. — Могу помочь.

“Я создал чудовище”, — подумал Гарри и обнаружил, что половина пуговиц на его рубашке уже расстегнута.

— Ты тренировался? — спросил Гарри глупо. 

— Разумеется, нет, я ведь одарен ловкостью с рождения. — Драко закончил с пуговицами и добавил: — Ну ладно, может и тренировался. Любому таланту нужна огранка.

Оказалось, в том, что касалось штанов, врожденная ловкость Драко все еще нуждалась в шлифовке — Гарри пришлось выворачиваться из них самостоятельно. Но как только он закончил, Драко усадил его на кровать, оседлал бедра и жарко поцеловал.

Вся нервозность тут же растворилась, кожа у Гарри словно бы воспламенилась там, где Драко касался ее, и жар поплыл по телу, наполняя его от макушки до пяток. Драко дернул его за волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и прошелся губами по подбородку и открытой шее. Гарри подумал на миг, что стоило бы спросить в шутку, не хочет ли он продезинфицировать его перед употреблением. Но Драко легонько прикусил кожу возле сгиба челюсти, провел языком ниже — и мысль оборвалась, не закончившись толком. 

Гарри погладил обнаженные бедра Драко, сжал их, когда язык на шее снова сменился зубами. Он все ждал, когда в ход пойдут главы, абзацы и параграфы, но сегодня Драко, похоже, был склонен к импровизации.

Его ладони скользили одновременно всюду — гладили плечи, обводили бока, касаясь ребер немного щекотно и головокружительно хорошо, задевали соски. Гарри пытался уследить за его прикосновениями, но только больше терялся. Рука на спине помассировала поясницу и скользнула выше. Пальцы на животе выписали несколько бездумных кругов — а через миг обнаружились на соске, то сжимая его, то потирая подушечками. Шея и затылок. Бедро. Ягодица. Колено. 

Драко обжигал раскаленным влажным ртом то плечо, то ключицу, то скулу. Казалось, каждый поцелуй оставлял ожог, опаленную метку на коже. Он был повсюду, обезоруживая Гарри каждым движением. Стоило ему положить ладони на ягодицы Драко, чтобы как следует потискать его задницу, как тот немедленно обхватывал губами ухо Гарри и совершенно сбивал с толку, заставлял забыть, куда он вообще двигался. Если Гарри трогал бока или бледные твердые соски, Драко прижимался к нему всем телом, так что мокрая головка каменно-твердого члена терлась об уздечку Гарри. А Драко только льнул к нему ближе и бормотал во все ещё влажное ухо всякие глупости вроде: "Гарри, какой ты… хочу тебя, хочу, пожалуйста…" А когда он поворачивал голову и целовал Драко, чтобы заткнуть этот поток комплиментов и богохульств, тот отвечал, мягко покусывая его губы. И они отрывались друг от друга, лишь когда воздух выгорал в лёгких, а малейшие связные мысли растворялись в этом пламени. И Гарри оставалось только мотать головой, пока Драко продолжал делать с ним безумные и противоестественные вещи. В конце концов, разве это естественно, что его уносило от того, как пальцы пробегали по спине, едва ощутимо надавливая ногтями, что от языка, скользящего по запястью, его член каждый раз подрагивал и истекал смазкой? Разве нормально, что Драко творил все это и ещё не потерял рассудок? Как будто он железный. 

Как будто это не он рассказал Гарри, как хочет его вместо своих пальцев! Как будто не думал об этом весь день потом.

Гарри стиснул бедра Драко, потому что от его дыхания и голоса все время казалось, что они оба падают. И Драко вцепился в него в ответ. Гарри поднял взгляд и вдруг увидел его лицо. Совершенно пустое и безумное. Расфокусированные потемневшие глаза — сплошной зрачок с тонким кольцом радужки. Приоткрытый влажно поблескивающий рот. Мокрые пряди, прилипшие ко лбу. 

И только тогда Гарри понял, что приглушённые, почти животные стоны, которые он считал своими, издает Драко. Понял, что он уже почти не в себе. 

Должно быть, пристальный взгляд неожиданно смутил его, и Драко отвёл глаза, закрыл лицо локтем. 

— Не могу, — пробормотал он. А потом, все ещё пряча лицо, выпалил: — Пожалуйста, трахни меня. 

Меньше всего Гарри ожидал от него именно таких слов. Для начала он вообще не думал, что Драко станет просить. А если и фантазировал о таком, ему всегда представлялось, что Драко скажет что-то вроде: "Давай совершим акт пенетрации". Или, на худой конец, использует формулировку "анальное проникновение".

— Трахни меня, — повторил Драко и толкнул его ладонью в грудь, заставляя упасть на подушки.

Гарри всегда знал, что он хочет его смерти.

— Повернись, — сказал он тихо. 

И ему просить дважды не пришлось. Ловким, совершенно змеиным движением Драко извернулся на его бедрах, мимоходом почти машинально потерся задницей о член Гарри, заставив его застонать, а потом выгнулся. 

Определенно, все это стоило квалифицировать как попытку убийства — и сейчас был нанесен финальный удар. 

В этой позе Гарри видел все — изогнутую напряжённую спину, поджарые сильные бедра с подрагивающими мышцами, белые ягодицы, раскрывшиеся, выставившие напоказ небольшой плотно сжатый анус. Он был едва ли темнее остальной кожи, разве что немного розоватый в центре, и такая же розовая полоска спускалась от него к мошонке, к ярким от прилившей крови яичкам, к леденцово блестящей головке, роняющей капли смазки на живот Гарри.

Должно быть, Драко тоже отлично знал, до чего бесстыдно выглядит сейчас, чувствовал взгляд Гарри всей кожей, потому что, коротко обернувшись, тут же поспешно отвёл глаза. Он наклонился, прижался грудью к бёдрам Гарри и спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в его колено. 

Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Гарри пялился на его приподнятую задницу, сглатывая густую горячую слюну. Эта задница казалась такой одинокой и печальной, она так отчетливо нуждалась в его руках, жаждала его прикосновений, что сковавшее его оцепенение наконец спало. Гарри поспешно обхватил ягодицы ладонями, сжал, мягко разминая мышцы. 

— Охренеть, — выдохнул он. Наверное, стоило как-то конкретизировать свои впечатления. Если бы кто-то матерился, держа его задницу в руках, Гарри хотел бы знать подробности. — У тебя очень красивая… э-э-э, попа. Мне нравится. 

— Попа?! — возмутился голос откуда-то с другой стороны. — Ну спасибо, что не ягодичные мышцы.

— Мышцы тоже хорошие, — благосклонно сказал Гарри, сжимая ладони. — И этот, как его, сфинктер. 

В качестве иллюстрации он потер отверстие большим пальцем. Где-то там, на другом конце задницы, Драко издал еще один возмущенный звук, но подавился. Теперь Гарри задумался вдруг: как же хорошо, что он все-таки не стал прятать смазку! Если бы сейчас пришлось лезть в тумбочку и выискивать ее среди утрамбованного туда бардака, Драко, чего доброго, заскучал бы и сбежал предаваться разврату в одиночку. Но Гарри не дал ему ни единого шанса. Придерживая его за ягодицу, он не глядя нащупал флакон и щелкнул крышечкой. Выдавливать смазку одной рукой было ужасно неудобно, и Гарри проявил чудеса ловкости, чтобы попасть в нужную зону и не выплеснуть на задницу и поясницу Драко сразу половину флакона. 

Густые прозрачные капли потекли между ягодиц — Драко едва заметно вздрогнул, но сразу же подался навстречу его пальцам, когда Гарри принялся растирать смазку, то и дело надавливая подушечками на сомкнутые мышцы. Не то чтобы Гарри не решался протолкнуть их внутрь, просто никак не мог определить, пришел ли подходящий момент. Большим пальцем он поглаживал тонкую кожу между мошонкой и анусом. Драко тихо вздыхал и покачивался у него на коленях — Гарри чувствовал, как его член трется о живот, о головку его собственного члена. Едва ощутимая ласка. Совершенно невыносимая. 

Драко качнулся в очередной раз — и тогда палец Гарри наконец проскользнул внутрь. Горячие мышцы плотно обхватили его. Гарри погладил нежную кожу вокруг, Драко расслабился, и палец вошел глубже. Свободной ладонью Гарри шарил по бедру, гладил внутреннюю сторону колена, возвращался к ягодице, стискивая ее, оттягивая кожу, чтобы сильнее раскрыть Драко. Пальцы легко скользили внутрь и наружу — простое механическое движение, ничего особенного, но у Гарри кружилась голова. Он и сам почти не помнил, когда и как добавил второй. Все получилось как-то само собой, словно его рука действовала по собственной воле. А Гарри оставалось только наблюдать, как блестящие от смазки мышцы раскрываются, чтобы потом плотно стиснуться вокруг его костяшек. Драко то расслаблялся, то сжимался, словно выталкивая его пальцы, и Гарри лишь подчинялся этому ритму. 

Он мог бы сказать что-нибудь. Например, что Драко просто раскаленный внутри. Что кожа вокруг пальцев Гарри порозовела, и это выглядит ужасно возбуждающе и пошло. Что его слабые стоны выбивают из колеи. Наверняка Драко понравится, если описать ему в подробностях, насколько восхитительно он выглядит, когда Гарри сгибает пальцы, растягивая его, а потемневший член подрагивает и роняет длинные нити смазки — промежность Гарри и его живот уже все мокрые от этих капель. 

Ему ужасно хотелось рассказать Драко все это, обрушить на него свои ощущения и впечатления. Но подходящих слов все не находилось, а губы совершенно спеклись от невыносимого жара. Гарри несколько раз провел по ним языком, но он тоже оказался совершенно сухим. 

— Драко, — прошептал он. На этом его способности в области грязных разговорчиков закончились. — Драко…

Драко в ответ только застонал, неразборчиво выругался и потребовал еще и глубже. Гарри с энтузиазмом подчинился — он уже понял, где нужно ласкать, чтобы Драко вскрикивал громче, чтобы подрагивали его напряженные бедра. Он погладил большим пальцем нежную кожу под мошонкой, надавил одновременно внутри и снаружи. Драко почти заскулил — совершенно сумасшедший звук, Гарри еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы он издавал такие. 

Если его настолько заводят пальцы, что же будет, когда Гарри использует на нем член? Применит член. Что бы он ни сделал с членом, это должно быть потрясающе.

Гарри, абсолютно довольный собой, повторил движение, которое так понравилось Драко, а потом еще раз. И вдруг его бедра мелко задрожали, и спина тоже, Драко трясло с ног до головы, блестящий темный член задергался, роняя густые белые капли. 

— Не останавливайся! — не своим голосом вскрикнул Драко, и Гарри повиновался, продолжая быстро и жестко трахать его пальцами. Смазка в заднем проходе пошло хлюпала, Драко вцепился в согнутое колено Гарри, словно боялся упасть — и, черт побери, продолжал кончать, заливая его живот и бедра своей спермой. 

Гарри понял, что оказался даже слишком хорош. На такое он не рассчитывал и совершенно растерялся. Не понятно, что они будут делать дальше. Интересно, Драко обидится, если Гарри просто потрется о его задницу? И заметит ли вообще? Он все еще дрожал, быстрое поверхностное дыхание выходило из него со стонами, растянутые красные мышцы ануса то и дело судорожно сжимались, словно им не хватало пальцев внутри.

Драко осел, обмяк всем телом и с видимым трудом развернулся. Лицо у него было непередаваемое — раскрасневшееся, с темными искусанными губами, совершенно черные глаза с трудом сфокусировались на Гарри.

— Это было охренительно, — сипло выговорил Драко. 

Он потянулся вперед, к Гарри, припал этими яркими губами к его рту, поцеловал смазанно, неловко — но так горячо. Гарри зарылся пальцами в мокрые спутанные волосы на его затылке и притянул ближе, провел языком по тонкой кожице на внутренней стороне губ, поддел непослушный язык, чувствуя солоноватый привкус в его слюне. Драко слегка приподнимался на его бедрах, терся о живот, размазывая липкую сперму и смазку, кровь грохотала в ушах у Гарри от этих слабых движений. Он не решался тереться о ягодицы Драко по-настоящему — было как-то неловко делать такое, глядя ему в лицо, — так что лишь немного подавался ему навстречу. Но этого было мало, слишком мало, и легкие скользящие ласки только сильнее заводили Гарри. Хотя, казалось бы — куда еще-то?

Драко целовал все настойчивее, увереннее, под конец прикусив Гарри губу, и вдруг выпрямился. Глядя прямо в глаза Гарри, он завел руку за спину и обхватил его член. Приподнялся и направил его в себя.

Гарри подавился воздухом, когда горячие мышцы обхватили головку.

— Что ты делаешь? — с трудом выдавил он.

Драко замер и уставился на него. Гарри чувствовал, как его задница сжалась вокруг члена.

— А ты передумал? — спросил Драко и медленно качнул бедрами, чтобы головка слегка двинулась внутрь и наружу.

— Нет! — ужаснулся Гарри. — Просто ты ведь уже…

Он указал на член Драко и обнаружил, что тот по-прежнему стоит. Гарри протянул руку и недоверчиво потрогал блестящую головку, растер влагу, чуть оттягивая крайнюю плоть, провел кончиками пальцев по уздечке. Драко взглянул на него сверху вниз и улыбнулся высокомерной, хоть и несколько кривоватой улыбкой. А потом оперся ладонью о грудь Гарри и принялся медленно опускаться на его член. Бедро под рукой Гарри окаменело, живот Драко судорожно напрягался, а он все пытался выровнять дыхание. Ухмылка уже исчезла с его лица, осталось только странное прозрачное выражение — неясное, размытое. Драко приподнялся и опустился снова, и Гарри поразил не столько жар внутри него, сколько его дрожащие полуопущенные веки и закатившиеся глаза. Отсюда, снизу, Гарри видел только кромку радужки и трепещущие ресницы. 

Драко не стонал даже — выдыхал неравномерно, рвано, после долгих задержек. 

Гарри и сам едва мог набрать воздуха, возбуждение превратилось в раскаленный шар, пульсирующий в животе, казалось, еще немного — и он взорвется, но почему-то этот момент все не наступал. Драко мелко покачивался, выгибаясь и прижимаясь членом к коже Гарри. Смазка текла с его головки не переставая, густые белесые капли выступали на каждом толчке. Гарри погладил его по бедрам, обхватил задницу, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы под его ладонями, как они подрагивают, когда Драко зажимается и плотнее обхватывает его член. Даже сейчас, когда тесные гладкие стенки стискивали его от головки до основания, Гарри не верил до конца, что это действительно происходит. Что он трахает Драко Малфоя.

То есть технически, конечно, это Драко двигался на нем с ловкостью бывалого наездника, но это уже несущественные мелочи. 

Гарри сдвинул ладони еще дальше и нащупал пальцами его растянутый вход, провел пальцами по своему члену, который то исчезал внутри, то почти выскальзывал наружу. Когда Драко подавался вверх, выпуская его из себя, сфинктер чуть выступал над тонкой кожицей. Гарри обвел его кончиками пальцев, помассировал, чувствуя, какой он припухший. Наверняка ужасно чувствительный и натертый до красноты… 

Надавив с обеих сторон, Гарри сжал его вокруг своего члена, сделал движение еще плотнее, еще ярче. Драко всхлипнул и сбился с ритма, опустился на него рвано, всем телом. Живот Гарри уже был весь мокрый от его смазки или спермы — или что это вообще было? Белесая жидкость выступала и тянулась за его членом тонкими нитями. Драко замер на несколько секунд, переводя дыхание, раздвинул ноги еще шире и откинулся назад. Ладонями он уперся в колени Гарри, приподнял бедра, резко опустился и запрокинул голову. Гарри не услышал, как он застонал — почувствовал всем телом.

— Еще, — потребовал он, и, повинуясь его хриплому просящему голосу, Гарри толкнулся бедрами вверх. Теперь, когда Драко приподнимался, он видел свой член, выскальзывающий из его задницы. Видел и почти инстинктивно спешил загнать его обратно, вколачивался в узкое раскаленное отверстие. 

Драко мотал головой, словно уже не совсем понимал, где вообще находится и что происходит, его рот мучительно кривился — Гарри ужасно хотелось поцеловать его, но даже под страхом смерти он не смог бы нарушить сейчас ритм, остановиться хоть на миг. Член Драко покачивался и истекал цепочками крупных капель. 

— Еще, — повторил Драко еле слышно. — Еще… Гарри.

Он уже почти не двигался сам, только впивался крепче в ноги Гарри, пока тот вбивался все сильнее и быстрее, по его животу проходили волны судорог, колени и плечи тряслись. Уже почти… Еще немного. Гарри и сам едва держался, огненный шар у него внутри полыхал, словно Адское пламя. Казалось, еще немного — и огонь пойдет горлом. 

Вскинув руку, Гарри слепо провел по животу Драко, по его груди, нащупал сосок. 

И тогда Драко закричал. Его мышцы сдавили член Гарри почти до боли, и с каким-то даже облегчением он осел, весь обмяк и несколько раз качнулся уже по инерции. Дрожь прошла по его телу от пяток до макушки. И тогда Гарри накрыло тоже, теперь он понял, что внутри у него вовсе не шар — раскаленная спираль, которая все разворачивалась и разворачивалась в его теле и за его пределы. Сперма выплеснулась глубоко внутри Драко, Гарри чувствовал, как она наполняет его задний проход, как мокро и скользко становится там, и приподнял бедра, словно мог бы войти еще глубже. 

Член Драко содрогнулся еще раз, тоже выплескивая сперму. Гарри обхватил его головку и провел вверх-вниз, выдаивая последние капли. 

Видимо, для Драко это было уже слишком, потому что он попросту упал на Гарри и распластался по нему, тяжело дыша. Несколько минут они просто лежали, Гарри гладил его по спине непослушными руками. Наконец Драко поднял голову и блаженно улыбнулся.

— Да я бог анального секса, — сказал он довольно и добавил, неуклюже похлопав Гарри по щеке: — Ты тоже был неплох.

— Какой же ты мудак, — умилился Гарри и ущипнул его за задницу.

— Погоди, в следующий раз я докажу тебе, что прав. Я уверен, ты просто не разобрался, как у тебя что работает.

Гарри понял, что на нем продолжат ставить эксперименты. Не то чтобы он возражал.

***

— Какого хрена, Гарри?! — возмущался Рон. — За последние два месяца я ночевал в своей кровати четыре раза! И ни разу — две ночи подряд!

Он потряс одеялом, как боевым знаменем.

— Если я не ошибаюсь, — сказал Гарри, — ты еще две недели назад переехал в комнату к Блейзу вместо Драко. Потом Блейз поменялся с Гойлом, тот поменялся с Невиллом, а тот, в свою очередь — с Лавандой. Я не уследил за всеми вашими перемещениями, но если я верно помню последнюю редакцию списка расселения, ты должен уже дня четыре жить вместе с Гермионой.

— Вот именно! — Рон выудил из-под кровати парадную мантию и потряс ею. — Это совершенно невыносимо! Она расставила мои учебники по алфавиту и требует перенести к ней всю мою одежду, чтобы не собирать больше ее по чужим спальням. Она утверждает, что я должен организовать систему их хранения и снабдить ярлыками.

— Ты знал, с кем связываешься, когда начал с ней встречаться. — Гарри пожал плечами.

— А ты? Не будешь жаловаться на Малфоя?

— Пусть только попробует, — заявил Драко, который как раз развешивал в шкафу свои мантии и снабжал их ярлыками. 

Через приоткрытую дверь доносилось бурное обсуждение в гостиной: Лаванда опять с кем-то менялась спальнями, потому что в результате путанных перемещений оказалась третьей в комнате Дина и Шеймуса. Их возражений, что не удивительно, совсем не было слышно. Гермиона требовала составить новый список расселения и утвердить его у Макгонагалл, но ее все игнорировали и перекрикивали, как могли. Панси жаловалась, что Гойл слишком громко храпит, а кроме того, не заинтересован в ее экспериментах, и поэтому ей должны немедленно выдать нового соседа. Несколько добровольцев, перебивая друг друга, выразили крайнюю заинтересованность во всем, что она может предложить, и уверяли, что не храпели ни разу в жизни. Невесть откуда взявшаяся Луна предлагала расстелить в гостиной спальники и спать всем вместе. Парвати пыталась составить оптимальный список расселения, учитывая астрологические карты каждого и траекторию полета фестрала за окном. 

Рон свалил свои пожитки в одеяло, завязал его узлом и, ворча и изображая гонимого страдальца, переехал.

— Поднимай жопу, Гарри, — потребовал Драко. — Будем сдвигать кровати.

В гостиной Гермиона, усилив магически голос, сообщила, что если никто не поможет ей с составлением списка, она сделает все сама. Все испуганно притихли.

Гарри поднялся, захлопнул дверь и достал из тумбочки флакон со смазкой. Сдвигание кроватей грозило затянуться до утра.

Что обо всем этом думала директриса Макгонагалл, они так и не узнали. Она слишком любила свой восьмой курс.


End file.
